Will Of The Heart
by sibukkuliah
Summary: seorang Kim Jongin anak mafia yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis biasa, Do Kyungsoo.. yang mungkin akan mengubah hidupnya.. my summary is suck! Kaisoo and Hunhan.. GENDERSWITCH! WARNING: rate M bukan karena adegan seksual, tetapi adanya adegan kekerasan. peraturannya simple: gak suka ya gak usah di baca.. last chapter guys!
1. Chapter 1

**langsung ajja yah. saya itu payah banget bikin kata-kata pembuka.**

**oh ya, ff ini pernah sy publish, jadi kalo ada yg udah pernah baca, ff ini punya ku ko, hanya saja castnya beda, kalo d situ jonginxoc, nah d sini, jonginxkyungsoo! GANDERSWITCH!**

**dan Pairing seperti biasa, HUNHAN.**

**PLIS ENJOY IT.. **

**Saranghae.. **

**Will Of The Heart **

**Chapter one : Andante**

**sorry for the typo..**

* * *

**Pertemuan pertama**

Sore itu langit kota Seoul tampak kelabu, jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore tapi langit begitu hitam, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Seorang gadis dengan tergesa turun dari bus dan mengeluarkan payung dari dalam ranselnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja hujan turun tiba-tiba. Dengan sedikit tergesa dilangkahkannya kakinya menjauh dari halte, baru beberapa langkah saja meninggalkan halte rintik hujan mulai membasahi jalan yang kering. Gadis itu berdecak dan membuka payungnya saat pandangannya menangkap seorang pemuda berlari menghindari hujan dan berteduh di halte. Gadis itu berbalik berjalan menuju halte.

"Ini!' gumamnya pada pemuda itu.

"apa itu?" Tanya pemuda itu polos.

Sang gadis berdecak kesal, "tentu saja itu payung! Pakailah!"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"rumahku tinggal satu blok dari sini aku bisa berlari, dan sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya!" sahut gadis itu dan kembali menyodorkan payungnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyambut payung berwarna biru itu.

"aneyeong!" pamit sang gadis dan berlari kecil meninggalkan halte.

Pemuda itu terus saja menatap punggung gadis itu dan tersenyum saat menatap payung berwarna biru dalam genggamannya. Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah Audy R10 berwarna silver berhenti tepat di hadapannya, dan saat pintu pengemudi terbuka keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi datarnya, rambut berwarna merah terang dan kulitnya yang seputih susu menatap tajam pada pemuda yang berkulit tan yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum pada payung di tangannya.

"bodoh!" gumam pemuda berambut merah itu pelan.

* * *

**Pertemuan Kedua**

_Duk, duk, duk. _

Suara bola basket yang bertemu dengan kerasnya tanah lapangan. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang men-drible bola dengan lincah, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan bola. Blaaasshhh, bola dengan mulus melewati ring. Three point.

Setelah cukup lelah, dilemparnya bola itu sembarang dan duduk di pinggir lapangan, tangannya menjangkau dasi di lehernya dan sedikit melonggarkannya lalu membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja yang dikenakannya. Blazernya tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Kemudian mendongak menatap langit yang telah dihiasi warna jingga. pemuda berkulit tan itu memejamkan matanya meresapi semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Saat dibukanya matanya sebotol air mineral disodorkan di hadapannya.

"lama sekali sihh, Se.." ucapannya terputus saat menyadari seorang yang menyodorkan air mineral padanya itu bukan orang yang dia maksud.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus" ujar gadis yang menyodorkan air mineral itu dan tersenyum.

Sesaat waktu terasa berhenti bagi pemuda berkulit tan itu saat senyum itu tersungging dan berusaha mengontrol perasaanya dengan menerima air mineral itu dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Dan ini!" ujar gadis itu lagi dan menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lap keringat di wajahmu!" ujar gadis itu seolah membaca pikirannya. Diulurkannya tangannya menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, anneyeong!" pamit gadis dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket. Pemuda itu terus menatap sosok gadis itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pemuda berkulit tan itu berbalik menatap orang itu. Dan melongos. Wajah dengan ekspresi datar permanent, kulit seputih susu dan rambut? Rambut itu bahkan sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau terang.

"ayo pulang!" seru sang pemuda berkulit putih dan mendapatkan anggukan dari pemuda berkulit tan itu dan tangannya menggenggam kuat sapu tangan berwarna biru muda.

* * *

**Pertemuan ketiga**

Takdir, pemuda itu tidak percaya takdir. Baginya takdir hanyalah sebagai alat yang patut di salahkan oleh orang yang putus asa. Tapi saat ini, pemuda itu percaya bahwa takdirlah yang membawa sosok itu padanya.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi, wajar saja bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dengan santai pemuda berkulit tan itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor yang sepi. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar olehnya, berjalan dengan santai mengamati lantai yang dipijaknya. Dan saat akan berbelok tanpa sadar seorang yang berjalan dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya hendak berbelok juga dan..

Braakk!

Tabrakan itu tak dapat dihindari.

"aww!" pekik gadis itu. Pantatnya sakit menghantam lantai, buku yang dibawanya berserakan juga di lantai sementara pemuda itu tetap berdiri pada posisinya.

"heii! Apa kau tidak punya mata?" maki gadis itu dan berusaha merapikan kembali buku-bukunya.

"Kau mau dibantu?" Tanya pemuda itu polos.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap pemuda itu kesal. "tentu saja! Tadi itu sakit tau!" gerutu gadis itu dan mendongak menatap sang penabraknya hanya sesaat namun kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Tetapi sesaat itu, mampu menonaktifkan syaraf sang pemuda, pemuda itu terdiam, menatap dalam kepala gadis yang menunduk di hadapanya ini. Takdir. Ya, semua ini takdir. Takdir yang membawa gadis ini padanya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk memunguti beberapa buku yang jatuh tepat di samping kakinya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang sedang menggumam kesal itu. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang berwarna hitam alami, matanya yang bulat sempurna dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidungnya lumayan mancung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu melengkapi wajahnya yang tanpa dilapisi make up. Pemuda itu tertegun menatap gadis itu. Manis. Pikirnya.

Gadis itu berdiri saat semua bukunya terkumpul dan berlalu tanpa menatap pemuda di hadapanya itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit kecewa. Tapi hanya sesaat dan saat akan melangkah, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Sebuah tanda pengenal? Dipungutnya kartu itu.

* * *

"Do Kyungsoo" gumamnya pelan dan tersenyum. Kembali ia melangkah dengan perasaan yang begitu ringan menuju parkiran di mana sahabatnya menunggu.

"Kyungsoo" panggil pemuda itu pelan.

Kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk itu mendongak menatap sang pemanggil.

Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya, sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!" ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas kemudian memejamkan matanya menanti jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap ragu pemuda di hadapannya ini, ini kali pertama baginya seseorang memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, memaksa organ itu untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya dan menelan ludahnya saat mata itu terbuka dan menatapnya tajam perlahan Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan. wajah di hadapannya itu tersenyum lebar dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Kyungsoo!" ucap pemuda berkulit tan itu dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang tampak pasrah dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Sebuah Ferrari keluaran terbaru berwarna merah terang memasuki halaman parkir sekolah. Semua mata yang dilewati mobil itu terus menatap tanpa mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dan saat pintu kemudi terbuka, seorang pemuda berkulit putih seperti susu dan warna rambut menyerupai gulali keluar dengan sedikit angkuh dan di susul seorang pemuda berkulit tan dari kursi penumpang.

"Jongin!" panggil pemuda berkulit putih itu. Jongin, yang dipanggil menoleh padanya dan berbalik saat pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangguk pada seorang gadis yang berdiri menyandar pada tembok dan menatap mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Pagi Sehun! Pagi Jongin! Sapa gadis itu saat kedua pemuda itu berjalan mendekat padanya.

"pagi Kyungsoo!" sahut Jongin dan menyambar tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya erat. Sementara Sehun—pemilik kulit seputih susu itu—hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Sehun, rambutmu? Aku menyukainya, rasanya aku ingin mengumutnya!" seru Kyungsoo saat menatap rambut Sehun.

Sehun hanya cemberut "salahkan Jongin!"

"eh?"

"ya, aku mengalahkannya saat bermain game kemarin, dan menghukumnya dengan membuat rambutnya berwarna seperti pelangi! Bukankah selama ini dia selalu mengganti warna rambutnya?" sahut Jongin dan sedikit tertawa. Sehun sedikit kesal dan meninju pelan bahu Jongin dan membuat Jongin semakin tertawa.

"ayo!" seru Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya dan genggaman tangannya yang tidak terlepas menuntun Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelas diikuti Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya yang sudah kembali memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat, Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan melewati koridor kelasnya dengan Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya dan menggenggam tanganya erat, menunjukkan pada semua bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Beberapa menatap mereka takjub dan beberapa juga tidak suka. Wajar saja para siswi merasa iri pada Kyungsoo. Seorang Kyungsoo yang bukan siapa-siapa yang hanya mengandalkan kecerdasan otaknya sehingga mampu bersekolah di sini sebagai salah satu siswi berprestasi dengan bantuan beasiswa dari yayasan sekolahnya, berjalan di samping seorang Kim Jongin sang pangeran sekolah. Wajah Jongin yang tampan, kemampuannya dalam berolahraga dan dance sangat dibanggakan, dan gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin salah satu pewaris tunggal pengusaha Korea yang sangat sukses dan tidak begitu banyak yang tau siapa dan bagaimana Jongin itu sebenarnya. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin yang menatap lurus jalan di hadapannya genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Sehun di belakangnya yang juga menatap lurus jalan di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar dan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Namannya Oh Sehun. Seorang pemuda dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam menusuk dan ekspresi wajah yang selalu datar seperti tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali. Kulitnya seputih susu dan aura misterius yang selalu mengelilinginya. Sehun selalu berada di samping Jongin seperti seorang guard, selalu ada kapanpun di manapun Jongin membutuhkannya.

Mereka berbelok menuju kelas Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk dengan tersenyum. Semua yang menyaksikan menahan nafas betapa manisnya senyuman itu dan betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan senyuman itu. Kyungsoo perlahan masuk ke kelasnya dan disusul Sehun di belakangnya. Jongin tersenyum kecut, Sehun sangat beruntung bisa sekelas bersama Kyungsoo, sementara kelasnya berada dua kelas dari kelas Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah lesu dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kagum para siswi di sekitarnya.

* * *

Jongin berdiri dan bersandar pada pintu mobilnya, sudah lima belas menit dia menunggu Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Berkali-kali dengan gusar diliriknya jam di lengannya.

"apa kau ingin aku menyusulnya?" tawar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel di genggamannya.

Jongin menggeleng "lima menit lagi saja, baru kau menyusulnya" dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki yang sedikit berlari. Jongin menegapkan tubuhnya melihat Kyungsoo yang muncul dengan sebuah buku sebesar kamus di tangannya dan membungkuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo di sela nafasnya.

"tidak apa!" sahut Jongin membantunya membawa buku tersebut.

"masuk, aku akan mengantarmu!" seru Jongin dan membuka pintu penumpang di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan perlahan masuk.

Jongin melempar kuncinya pada Sehun yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"untuk apa buku-buku setebal itu?" tanya Jongin dan menatap Kyungsoo yang menatap pada jalanan di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin "akan ada olimpiade sains, guru Cho memintaku mengikutinya!" sahut Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap jalan di sampingnya.

Jongin sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan beringsut dari tempat duduknya mendekat pada Kyungsoo, menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyungsoo yang di sambut dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya saat kepala Kyungsoo bersandar pada pundaknya dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"aku lelah Jongin, seharian ini otakku di paksa berpikir" lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Jongin, benar-benar menyayangi Kyungsoo, tingkah dan perbuatan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibacanya dan cara Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan polos membuatnya benar-benar terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Senyumnya terkembang saat dengkuran halus dan deru nafas yang beraturan dari Kyungsoo terdengar olehnya.

"Kita sudah sampai" seru Sehun dan berbalik menatap kursi penumpang di mana Jongin dan dan Kyungsoo duduk dan tersenyum saat mendapati keduanya tertidur dengan damai. Ia memilih menunggu hinga salah satu terbangun lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" ucap Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, dan saat akan keluar Kyungsoo berhenti berbalik menatap Jongin yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

Cup.

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin dan dengan cepat turun dari mobil dan sedikit berlari. Mata Jongin yang sedikit terpejam membulat sempurna dan tersenyum sembari mengusap pipinya.

"ehehehehehe"

"menggelikan!" maki Sehun

"ehehehehehe"

Sehun kesal dan memutar kedua matanya "ke mana lagi kita?" Tanya Sehun.

"pulang saja, aku lelah!" sahut Jongin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi tak lupa tangan yang masih mengusap pipinya pelan.

"tunggu sebentar!" seru Sehun dan mengangkat ponselnya. "Kris hyung meminta kita datang!" ujar Sehun setelah berbicara cukup lama di ponselnya. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendengar nama Kris.

"dia bilang apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"dia hanya meminta kita datang, semua berkumpul di tempat biasa" jawab Sehun dan melirik Jongin dari kaca spion.

Jongin menarik nafasnya "turuti saja apa maunya!" kata Jongin dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"aku pulaaang!" teriak Kyungsoo saat memasuki pintu rumahnya, lalu melepas sepatunya.

"yixing unni!" panggilnya saat mendapati unninya itu sedang duduk santai di sofa dengan tangan yang mengganti channel tv. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan tersenyum menampilkan cerukan di pipinya.

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Rumahnya ini sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu berlantai dua dengan lantai pertama memiliki dua kamar, kamar milik kedua orangtua angkatnya dan kamar Yixing unni, beserta ruang tamu dapur dan ruang makan. Lantai dua memiliki empat kamar, kamarnya sendiri, Luhan unni, Minseok oppa dan Jonghyun oppa. Semua yang menempati rumah ini memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah, mereka diadopsi oleh kedua orangtua angkat mereka yang tidak memiliki anak. Sangat klise memang, tapi mereka cukup tau diri dengan tidak begitu merepotkan orang tua mereka. Bagi mereka diberi tempat tinggal, pakaian dan makanan itu sudah cukup. Selebihnya mereka berusaha sendiri dengan mengandalkan otak cerdas mereka mendapatkan beasiswa pedidikan tanpa perlu merepotkan orangtua angkatnya.

Luhan misalnya, bersekolah di sekolah modeling, dengan wajah cantik dan otak cerdasnya dia mampu melebarkan sayapnya dalam dunia modeling dengan menjadi model pada beberapa majalah terkenal dan membantu keuangan keluarga.

Yixing penari balet berbakat yang sering tampil di pertunjukkan besar dan membuat kedua orang tua angkatnya bangga padanya. Dan pantas mendapatkan applause dari semua.

Minseok mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas negeri Di Seoul, sangat pendiam namun begitu menyayangi adik-adiknya. Anak tertua yang sering dibanggakan ibunya pada tetangga sekitar rumah mereka karena kecerdasannya yang mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas itu.

Dan terakhir, Jonghyun. Mahasiswa seni peran dan pencipta lagu. Merupakan soloist pada salah satu orchestra besar. Ayah mereka selalu membawanya ke gereja untuk memamerkan suara merdunya pada jemaat gereja.

Kyungsoo menatap kamar Luhan yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya saat pintu kamar di sampingnya terbuka. Minseok.

"Minseok oppa?" sapa Kyungsoo. Minseok mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Luhan belum pulang, kau istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti lelah" ucap Minseok pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Meletakkan ranselnya di meja belajar dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sana.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah berhenti pada sebuah gerbang tinggi. Sang penjaga mengetuk kaca jendela pengemudi dan sang pengemudi menurunkan kacanya, sang penjaga membungkuk dan memerintahkan rekannya membukakan gerbang. Ferrari merah itu memasuki gerbang dan memakirkannya di halaman luas dengan beberapa mobil mewah sudah tampak berjejer di sana.

"jongin!" panggil Sehun pada Jongin yang memejamkan matanya.

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun datar. Lalu mengangguk. Sehun yang mengerti membuka laci dashboard mobil dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol, mengecek pelurunya dan menyimpannya di balik blazernya.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, oke!" seru Jongin. Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"kalian terlambat!" suara berat milik seorang yang membuka pintu kayu dengan ukirannya yang rumit. Jongin tersenyum sinis dan melangkah masuk diikuti Sehun di belakangnya tampak sangat waspada.

"_take it easy,_ Sehun!" seru seorang wanita dan merupakan satu-satunya wanita di sini. Sehun menoleh padanya tanpa ekspresi.

Jongin berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya duduk pada sofa itu. Sehun memilih berdiri di samping Jongin dengan sikap waspada.

"Kau tidak duduk Sehun?" Tanya seorang pemuda pendek dengan rahang tegas. Sehun tidak bergeming.

"ada apa?" Tanya Jongin dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"entahlah, Kris meminta kita berkumpul" sahut gadis itu dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin menoleh menatap wanita itu. Seragam sekolah membungkus tubuhnya yang ramping. Kembali menatap sekililingnya. Semua sama dengannya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda-beda. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat seorang bertubuh tinggi nyaris dua meter melangkah masuk diikuti seorang pria bermata panda yang tingginya nyaris menyamai pria yang satu dan duduk pada sofa yang kosong. Tatapannya tajam menusuk, rambut pirangnya yang sangat mencolok mata, beberapa tindikan di telinganya dan sekali lagi seragam sekolah dengan rapih membungkus tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tau aku lelah!" gerutu Jongin.

"lelah? Sebegitu hebatnyakah gadis yang bersamamu itu dan menguras seluruh tenagamu?" sahut pemuda berambut pirang itu dingin. Jongin menatapnya tajam "brengsek!" Gumamnya pelan. Sehun menepuk bahunya pelan menenangkan.

"Wahh, ada apa ini tuan besar Kim Jongin?" sebuah suara dari seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat yang sedari tadi diam memecah keheningan.

"little Jongin kita sedang mengalami masa pubertas dan merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya!" sahut pemuda pirang enteng dengan nada merendahkan.

Jongin menatapnya bringas dan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah tampan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun belum sempat mengenai wajahnya lelaki bermata panda di belakangnya menodongkan pistolnya tepat di pelipis Jongin, Sehun yang sigap juga menodongkan pistolnya di kepala pemuda bermata panda itu dan refleks pemuda berambut pirang berdiri menodongkan pistol tepat di dada Sehun. Suasana mendadak hening, tatapan keempatnya dengan sangat jelas menggambarkan nafsu membunuh yang kuat.

_Prok, prok, prok!_

Suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari pemuda berahang tegas itu, semua mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, atau kalian akan merasakan tajamnya pisauku menembus kulit kalian?" ucapnya dingin berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang santai, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan pisau lipat. Keempat orang yang saling menodongkan pistol itu menelan ludah dan perlahan menurunkan pistol mereka dengan serempak. Jongin merapikan seragamnya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"jadi Kris, ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari?" Tanya pemuda berahang tegas itu dan bernama Jongdae setelah sebelumnya tersenyum puas karena ancamannya begitu berpengaruh.

"mereka sudah bergerak!" gumam Kris—pemuda berambut pirang—pelan. Seluruh mata fokus padanya.

"kemarin mata-mataku mengatakannya padaku!" tambah Kris. Seluruh tubuh menegang, perkataan Kris begitu terngiang di kepala mereka.

"lalu?" sahut Jongin cuek.

"Jadi, tuan besar Kim Jongin, jaga diri kalian masing-masing! Terutama orang yang kalian cintai!" sahut pemuda bermata panda dan bernama Tao itu dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya kuat mengontrol emosinya.

"hanya itu, pesanku jaga diri kalian!" seru Kris dan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghilang lagi ke dalam.

Jongin menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa dan memijat pelipisnya. Sehun sudah beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk pada sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Kris.

"apa salahku dimasa lalu Yeollie, sampai aku harus menanggung semua ini!" suara halus satu-satunya gadis itu melengking.

Byun Baekhyun, satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka, cantik, imut, terlihat lemah. Hanya terlihat karena gadis itu mengusai hapkido dengan baik, sekali tendangan saja dapat membuatmu melihat surga untuk sesaat. Satu-satunya putri pemilik perusahaan prostitusi terbesar di Korea Selatan dan karena bisnis orang tuanya itu bergabung dengan mereka.

Di sebelahnya, Park Chanyeol yang menenangkannya, pengikut setianya, bagaikan anjing peliharan yang mematuhi apapun perintah Baekhyun, sejak kecil mereka tumbuh bersama, Chanyeol dilatih menjadi guard yang serba bisa, namun profesi sesungguhnya adalah seorang sniper handal.

Pemuda berahang tegas, bernama Kim Jongdae. Anak tunggal dari bos pembunuh bayaran, sangat pandai menggunakan pisau yang merupakan senjata andalannya. Jongdae bahkan bisa mencongkel dan mengeluarkan jangtungmu dari rongga dada tanpa kau merasakannya.

Pemuda dengan senyum malaikat di samping Jongdae adalah Kim Joonmyun, mereka memanggilnya Suho, anak tunggal dari bos pengedar narkoba seAsia Selatan. Jangan tertipu dengan senyumannya karena dia, sangat bebahaya tanpa segan membunuh.

Kris aka Wu Yi Fan, anak dari bos mafia terkejam di Korea Selatan dan Canada. Pemimpin mereka. Tampan, cerdas, dan memiliki strategi yang baik. Kemampuannya dalam menggunakan pistol sangat diakui, dari kecil dilatih menjadi manusia yang tidak memiliki hati. Dan pemuda yang bermata panda yang selalu mengikutinya adalah Huang Zi Tao, pengikut setia Kris, mengusai wushu dan martial art dengan baik, sedari kecil dilatih menjadi guard yang handal. Dengan sekali wushu, kau akan meresakan neraka dunia.

Dan terakhir, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin sama seperti Kris seorang anak bos mafia yang menguasai Jepang, Korea Utara dan sebagian Korea Selatan. Ayahnya merupakan seorang yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka itulah alasannya mengapa Jongin selalu mendapat julukan tuan besar. Lalu, Oh Sehun. Saudara angkat Jongin, yang rela memberikan nyawanya pada Jongin walaupun Jongin sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Dibanding pengikut Jongin, dia lebih memilih mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat Jongin. Sedari kecil diajarkan menjadi petarung yang baik dan penembak yang jitu. Kesetiaannya pada Jongin sudah tidak dapat di ukur lagi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung membunuh orang yang bermacam-macam pada Jongin, walaupun Jongin selalu protes karena selalu menempel padanya, Sehun tidak peduli, kerena itu memang tugas yang diberikan ibu Jongin padanya.

Kedelapan anak remaja yang menanggung beban hidup karena profesi orang tua mereka yang hitam, kelam dan kotor dan berusaha terlepas dari kekangan dan nama besar orangtua mereka, dengan sebuah misi yang sama mereka bergabung membuat kelompok yang saling menguntungkan, walapun dalam diri masing-masing telah ditanamkan rasa benci dan tidak percayaan ada orang lain dan pada akhirnya harus menerima kebersaaman mereka. Seolah memiliki dua kehidupan, menjadi anak remaja sebagai mana mestinya, bersekolah, bergaul dengan orang sekitar, namun di sisi lain berdarah dingin tak segan-segan menghajar bahkan membunuh seseorang karena mereka memang sudah terlatih untuk itu. Dan mereka menamakan diri mereka EXO.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"aku benar-benar membenci sikapnya yang sombong itu!" seru Jongdae kesal.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jongdae datar "aku juga menyukaimu hyung!" sahutnya lalu menyeringai. Jongdae menatapnya kesal dan melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Jongin dengan sigap Sehun menangkap pisau itu dan perlahan darah segar mengalir dari tangannya yang mencengkram kuat pisau itu.

"sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya Sehun-ah" seru Jongin dan melangkah pergi. Sehun mengangguk dan melempar pisau itu sembarang dan darah merah masih mengalir di sela-sela jarinya.

"terima kasih, Jongdae hyung" ucap Sehun datar dan membungkuk lalu berjalan mengikuti Jongin. Jongdae hanya tertawa sinis.

"anak itu benar-benar!" rutuk Jongdae kesal.

* * *

"aku pulaaang!" teriak jongin saat memasuki rumahnya. Suaranya menggema mengingat ruangan ini begitu luas. Jongin melemparkan tasnya sembarang, Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang memungut tas itu sembari meringis merasakan perih di tangannya.

Suara langkah terdengar menuruni tangga, ibu Jongin menuruni tangga dengan anggun dan elegant.

"kalian sudah pulang!" ujarnya lembut dan memeluk Jongin sekilas. Matanya beralih pada Sehun yang masih meringis dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin mendekati Sehun.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Hunnie?" Tanya ibu Jongin lembut pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"oh Tuhan, jangan bersikap dingin pada ibumu!" pekik ibu Jongin dan memukul pelan kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun meringis, berpura-pura kesakitan.

"aiisshhh! Sekarang peluk aku!' seru ibu Jongin. Sehun lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu ibu Jongin dan tersenyum lebar.

"aku merindukanmu!" gumam Sehun pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh ibu Jongin dan Jongin. Ibu Jongin mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"ibu juga!' jawabnya. Jongin yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"liahtlah dirimu, kau begitu tampan. Kulitmu itu benar-benar seperti milikku!" serunya dan melirik Jongin yang cemberut. "tidak seperti dia, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan kulit legam seperti itu!" tambahnya dan menatap kasian pada Jongin. Jongin meringis dan memasang wajah sedihnya. Sementara Sehun tertawa terbahak.

"kapan ibu tiba dari Jepang?" Tanya Jongin saat mendudukan dirinya di meja makan. Di hadapannya ibunya sedang membersihkan luka Sehun.

"Baru saja!" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya pada tangan Sehun.

"ck, lupakan saja aku ibu!" rajuk Jongin dan menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya.

Dan suara tawa terdengar dari ruang makan yang sangat luas itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan buku sainsnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Luhan dan melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu.

"unnii!" sahut Kyungsoo dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan dan berjalan mendekat.

"hanya membaca" jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu mengikuti Luhan yang berbaring di ranjangnya. Baru beberapa detik berbaring, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Senyumnya terkembang.

Jongin.

"yoboseyo!" sapanya cepat.

"…"

"ah, ya!" sahut Kyungsoo cepat dan bangun dari tidurnya, meletakkan ponselnya sembarang lalu membuka lemarinya mengganti piyamanya. Luhan hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan penuh tanda Tanya.

"unni, apa aku harus mengikat rambutku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan berbalik menatap unninya itu.

"tidak, tidak perlu!" gumam unninya sembari menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, rok sebatas lutut dengan aksen renda berwarna biru muda dan tanktop berwarna putih dilapisi cardigan rajut bewarna senada dengan roknya. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga suara derap langkahnya menuruni tangga bahkan terdengar nyaring.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar rumahnya, semilir angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya dan celingukan mencari sosok Jongin. Senyum terkembang saat melihat Jongin yang berdiri seorang diri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya dan memandang kosong pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekat pada Jongin lalu mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang menatap tanah.

"Kyungsoo, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Jongin dan mengelus dadanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dan menatap dalam wajah Jongin yang tampak salah tingkah.

"ani, aku hanya ingin melihatmu!" jawab Jongin

"tadi kita sudah bertemu di sekolah" sahut Kyungsoo.

"ya, tapi aku ingin melihatmu lagi!' gumam Jongin dan menjangkau kedua tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduhnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membalas genggaman Jongin.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai saat menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"mana Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal dan mengangguk pada sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka. Kyungsoo mengerti dan kembali tersenyum. Jongin menatapnya dalam, dia benar-benar mencintai gadis di depannya ini, kesederhaannya, pola pikirnya dan tingkah lakunya, seluruhnya yang ada pada gadis ini.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut lalu turun mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam bergantian, lalu kedua pipinya, hidung dan terkhir bibir Kyungsoo. Menciumnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan tulus dan kasih sayang. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya masih mengenggam kuat tangan Kyungsoo.

Diangkatnya salah satu tangan Kyungsoo tepat di depan wajahnya mengamati jari-jari Kyungsoo dengan seksama, Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan alisnya menatap heran pada jongin. Lalu Jongin merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat yang bersinar terkena cahaya, sebuah cincin kemudian menyematkannya pada jari manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap lama cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya.

"apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"menurutmu?" sahut Jongin sinis. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo benar-benar merusak suasana

"aku tau ini cincin, tapi apa maksudnya? Kau melamarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk "ya, aku melamarmu, kau adalah milik Kim Jongin sekarang" Seru Jongin bangga dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Meresapi kehangatan tubuh Kyungsoo seolah tidak akan pernah merasakannya lagi.

"ayo pulang, kuantar!' seru Jongin dan melepas pelukannya. Kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya pulang. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dalam diam, terus menatap cincin di tangannya. Jongin melamarnya, dan sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

Jongin melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali memeluknya. Senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum getir. "Jika aku tidak kembali, jangan mencariku, terlebih lagi, jangan merindukanku.." gumam Jongin pelan namun Kyungsoo mampu mendengarnya. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jongin.

"ada apa?" tanyanya. Jongin menggeleng.

"cepat masuk!" titah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya pelan, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa Jongin akan pergi, sangat jauh. Tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya perasaan itu dan kembali tersenyum saat Jongin melambai padanya.

Dengan kasar Jongin menutup pintu mobil di sampingnya dan menatap datar pada Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"apa kau melamarku?"

"ya, aku melamarmu, sekarang kau milikku! Kau milik Kim Jongin"

Jongin berbalik menatap kedua orang yang mengoloknya. Jongin bahkan bisa mendengar suara kekehan tertahan milik Sehun.

"Kau lupa mematikan earphonemu, Jongin!" ucap Sehun dan menunjuk benda sialan miliknya yang berada di dashboard. Jongin merogoh kantung belakang celananya dan menemukan benda persegi itu di sana masih dalam keadaan aktif dan melemparnya kasar pada dashboard mobil.

"padahal tadi aku berharap akan ada adegan piipp *sensornya*" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat dramatis.

"berhentilah berbicara!" teriak Jongin kesal.

"kau mau Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan dalam hitungan detik keduanya berciuman dengan panas. Jongin hanya melirik dari kaca spion adegan panas yang terjadi di kursi penumpangnya itu.

"Sehun, ingatkan aku untuk menjadikan mobil ini barang taruhan!" kata Jongin datar.

"Tapi kau baru membelinya dua minggu yang lalu!" sahut Sehun.

"aiissssh, mobil ini sudah terkontaminasi!" tambah Jongin dan merasakan sakitnya hak runcing pada sepatu Baekhyun yang menendangnya dan melepas ciumannya dan mengusap bibirnya kasar. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Jongin-ah, caramu menyampaikan selamat tinggal seolah kau akan pergi selamanya. Ayolah, ini hanya tugas kecil yang bahkan aku saja mampu menyelesaikannya" kata Baekhyun dan meremas pundak Jongin lembut. Jongin memilih diam dan focus pada jalan di depannya.

* * *

**ff in gak panjang kok, 4 chapter.. karena udah complete dan udah pernah publish d tempat lain dengan cast yang beda, jadi tinggal di edit aja, chapter 2 mungkin ntar malam aku postnya.**

**oke deh, saranghae reader..**

**:*******


	2. Chapter 2 storm

**will of the heart **

**chapter two**

**'storm'**

**sorry for the typo..**

**happy reading.**

**saranghae**

* * *

Keempat orang itu berjalan dengan santai menuju salah satu club malam yang berada di tengah kota Seoul. Dengan gampangnya memasuki club tersebut setelah salah satu dari mereka membisikkan sesuatu pada penjaga yang berdiri di pintu masuk club.

"hei, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah bergelayut manja pada lengan besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal "milik ibuku!" Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"mulai dari sini, kita berpencar" ujar Sehun dan menatap satu persatu temannya itu. Ketiganya mengangguk dan bejalan berpencar.

Sehun seperti biasa berjalan dengan santai, tak lupa ekspresi datar yang terpasang di wajahnya, mengacuhkan beberapa gadis dengan pakaian mini yang menatapnya seolah siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Bau alcohol, asap rokok, dentuman music khas sebuah club selalu berhasil membuatnya mual. Sebebas apapun dirinya, sedingin apapun dirinya, bagaimana pun orang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki hati, Sehun tidak suka berada di tempat seperti ini jika hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Walapun tekadang dia dan Jongin selalu mengunjungi tempat seperti ini tapi ada alasan yang kuat, entah melaksanakan tugas seperti ini, atau Kris yang meminta pertemuan mereka dilakukan di tempat seperti ini.

Matanya dengan liar menatap sekililingnya seorang gadis yang berpakaian cukup minim mendekatinya dan mengusap lembut lenganya, Sehun mengernyit saat mencium bau alcohol dari tubuh sang gadis. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya tengah berjalan dengan tergesa menuju salah satu ruangan di sudut club. Dihempaskannya tubuh gadis yang menempel padanya itu kasar dan menulikan telinganya dari makian sang gadis. Dengan perlahan berjalan mengikuti incarannya itu. Matanya mengawasi sekitarnya menunggu pria incarannya tadi keluar dari toilet dan mengawasi sekitarnya. Sehun berdiri bersedekap menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, berbicara pada earphone di telinganya "aku sudah menemukan satu"

"menyusul sayaang!" lengkingan suara Baekhyun dan dengusan khas milik Jongin menanggapinya.

Sehun mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jas semi formal yang dikenakannya, merogoh saku belakang celananya mengeluarkan peredam pistol dari sana dan memasangnya di ujung pistolnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sehun masuk dan menghabisinya di dalam, tapi pasti akan repot jika ada seorang yang memergokinya jadi pilihannya jatuh pada menunggu. Lalu menyeretnya dan menghabisinya di tempat yang sulit ditemukan.

Sehun menodongkan pistolnya di pelipis pria yang baru saja keluar dari toilet itu, menyeretnya pada salah satu sudut ruangan.

"habisi dia Sehun, jangan ada yang tersisa!" perintah Jongin dengan nada yang datar.

"Jangan lupa sisakan satu untuk dimintai keterangan!" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar di earphone Sehun dan ditanggapi dengusan kesal dari Jongin.

"Ikuti saja apa kata Chanyeolku!" suara halus namun tajam milik Baekhyun menggantikan dengusan Jongin.

Sehun menatap datar pada mayat pria yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Berjongkok dan memeriksa tubuh pria itu berusaha mencari sesuatu di sana. Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

"tidak perlu Chanyeol-ahh, habisi semua" ujar Sehun dingin pada earphonenya.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai, sesekali mengerling pada pria yang menatapnya kagum. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan dress ketat yang membentuk sempurna pada tubuhnya, bahu dan paha mulusnya terekspos, high heels yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya membuat setiap pria yang menatapnya menelan ludah. Matanya tertuju pada satu pria yang sedang berjoget dengan liar. Baekhyun memulai aksinya dengan mendekati pria itu, mengajaknya berdansa dengan meliukkkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Sang pria menyeringai lalu menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat..

"bisakah tidak di sini?" bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinganya seduktif. Membuat pria itu menyeringai yang sontak membuat Baekhyun mual dengan bau alcohol yang menguar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun menyeret pria itu kesalah satu sudut, saat dirasanya sudah sepi menghajar pria itu habis-habisan dengan tangan kosong lalu berjalan meninggalkan tubuh pria yang terkapar begitu saja di lantai. Baekhyun besiul kecil lalu berlalu dan terkejut saat seorang mencengkram pundaknya kuat.

"wanita jalang!" maki pria yang babak belur itu. Baekhyun terkejut tubuhnya kaku tapi hanya sesaat, ketika tubuh pria itu kembali terjerembab dengan kepala yang berisimbah darah di hadapannya Baekhyun tersenyum. Siapa yang mampu menembakkan senjatanya dengan cepat dan tepat tanpa disadari siapapun dari jarak yang cukup jauh?

"thank you, Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun manja pada earphonenya.

"welcome honey" sahut Chanyeol dan terkekeh.

"menggelikan!" dengus Sehun kesal.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan untuk berkumpul kembali.

* * *

Chanyeol mengawasi sekitarnya, sebelum matanya tertuju pada lantai dansa di bawah sana, mengawasi gerak gerik Baekhyun yang berjalan santai. Tangannya dengan lincah merakit senjata laras panjang buatannya yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Lalu menyeringai saat Baekhyun berhasil menyeret salah satu incaran mereka ke salah satu sudut, dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi mata Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap pergerakan di belakang Baekhyun. Menyadari Baekhyun dalam bahaya diarahkannya senjatanya, lalu menarik pelatuk dengan cepat peluru melesat dan mengenai tepat pada kepala pria itu lalu menyeringai.

"thank you, Yeollie!" suara lembut Baekhyun memenuhi telinganya.

"welcome honey!" jawabnya dengan seringai. Dan mengacuhkan gerutuan Sehun.

Matanya kembali mengawasi sekitarnya, menatap tajam pada sosok Jongin yang berjalan dengan santai di antara kerumunan orang. Matanya mengawasi dengan tajam.

"aku tau kau mengawasi Yeol, jangan mengganggu kesenanganku, oke!" suara Jongin terdengar di earphonenya.

"terserah kau saja" sahut Chanyeol. Dan dengan lincah kembali mempreteli seluruh bagian senapan laras panjangnya. Meletakannya di tas dan berlalu dari tempatnya.

* * *

Jongin berjalan santai, dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan sekitarnya, menulikan telinganya dan makian orang yang disenggolnya. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu. Seorang pria yang tengah duduk di salah satu ruang VIP dikelilingi gadis seksi dan minuman beralkohol. Jongin menatapnya garang dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat. Jongin maju dan mencengkram kuat ke arah baju pria yang setengah mabuk itu, dan meninju wajah pria itu tepat di wajahnya. Gadis yang ada di sekitar Jongin terpekik. Beberapa orang yang lewat tidak menghiraukan mereka. Di sini club bukan? Perkelahian semacam itu wajar, bisa saja masalah wanita atau apalah itu, Jongin menghajar pria itu habis-habisan, wajahnya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Sesaat Jongin lengah pria itu menggapai sebuah botol kosong dan menghantamkannya tepat di kepala Jongin. Jongin mengernyit saat dirasakanya sesuatu mengalir dari kepalanya melewati pelipis. Jongin menyeringai pada pria di hadapannya saat menyadari kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar lalu menghajar pria itu tanpa ampun. Setelah puas diseretnya tubuh pria itu keluar, menuju tempat kawannya menunggu.

"apa yang bisa ditanyakan pada pria yang sudah nyaris meninggalkan dunia ini!" protes Baekhyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"tunggu sampai sadar" sahut Jongin dingin.

Dengan kasar Sehun menampar wajah pria yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Tapi tidak ada respon.

"brengsek" maki Sehun.

Doorr!

Peluru pistolnya menembus batok kepala pria itu dan semua isi dari kepala itu berhamburan dengan darah yang menggenanginya. Beberapa cipratan darah bahkan mengenai wajah Sehun yang datar tanpa ekspresi itu.

"kenapa kau melakukanya!" bentak Jongin kesal

"tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan darinya! mereka hanya mata-mata kelas teri yang entah suruhan orang tua dari siapa!" sahut Sehun datar lalu mengusap wajahnya menghapus cipratan darah di sana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"jadi, siapa yang akan melapor pada Kris?" suara baritone Chanyeol memecah keheningan keempatnya saling pandang.

"jadi, kita hanya menyia-nyiakan tenaga kita untuk penjahat amatir?" lirih Baekhyun.

Hal yang paling dibenci oleh keempat orang ini setelah melaksanakan tugas adalah melapor pada ketua mereka. Mereka terdiam cukup lama saling tatap dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang.

"gunting, batu, kertas!" seru mereka berempat dan mengayunkan tangan mereka ke depan.

Jongin menyeringai, "Chanyeol, Baekhyun, kalian yang melapor!"

"cihh, brengsek" maki Baekhyun. Chanyeol merangkulnya dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"mau ke mana?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang tampak konsentrasi dengan jalanan di hadapannya.

"ke suatu tempat"

"tapi kepalamu!"

"tidak apa!"

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil, sementara Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Kyungsoo berbaring terlentang di ranjangnya jam di mejanya menunjukan pukul 02.00 malam tapi matanya enggan terpejam. Matanya terus menatap cincin manis yang melingkar di jarinya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan cepat disambarnya ponselnya yang terletak di samping nakas tempat tidurnya.

"halo?"

"kau sudah tidur" Tanya Jongin di seberang.

"mmm, hampir" jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Jongin terkekeh.

"keluarlah menuju balkon kamarmu!" suara husky milik Jongin kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah balkon membuka pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas.

"Menunduk" perintah Jongin di ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengikutinya, dan tertegun mendapati Jongin yang berdiri di bawah sana, dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel dan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana tengah mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ponselnya masih berada di telinganya.

Saling bertatapan dalam diam hanya deru nafas yang terdengar dari ponsel masing-masing. Tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas mencengkram kuat pagar pembatas dan matanya menatap sayu ke arah Jongin di bawah sana yang juga menatapnya. Rasa ingin berlari keluar rumah dan berhambur kepelukan Jongin begitu besar padahal baru beberapa jam saja mereka bertemu tadi, tapi mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Jongin di bawah sana membiarkan semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"ya?" sahut Jongin.

"aku, aku belum mengatakannya, Jongin, aku.. aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyungsoo di ponselnya dengan mata yang masih menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lebar di bawah sana.

"ya, aku tau! Aku juga mencintaimu!" sahut Jongin juga tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"sekarang, masuklah di luar dingin!" seru Jongin dan tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"sampai bertemu besok, Jongin.."

"yah, mimpi indah chagi" keduanya mematikan ponsel masing-masing.

Jongin melambai pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di balkonnya, terus menatap Jongin yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di ujung jalan. Kyungsoo memandang ponselnya dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan balkon kamarnya.

* * *

"jadi? Siapa gadis itu Jongin?" Tanya ibu Jongin yang berdiri mengacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar Jongin. Jongin tidak menghiraukan ibunya sementara Sehun membersihkan luka di kepala Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"siapa?" ibunya itu mulai merengek.

"aku tidak akan memberitahu!"

"Siapa!"

"sampai matipun tidak akan kuberi tahu!"

Tidak mendapat apapun dari Jongin, ibunya beralih pada Sehun.

"hunnie!"

"…"

"Sehun-ahh!"

"…"

* * *

Ibu Jongin cemberut karena tidak mendapat respon dari keduanya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kamar Jongin dengan menggerutu.

Bel makan siang baru saja berbunyi dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Raejoon, partnernya dalam olimpiade sains yang tinggal hitungan minggu saja. Baru Kyungsoo akan menyuapkan makan siangnya, Jongin menghempaskan dirinya duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Segera setelahnya suara bising terdengar dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

"kenapa pagi tadi kau tidak menungguku?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyangga dagunya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"aku terlambat" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"semalaman aku tidak tidur, tugasku banyak!" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Tidak sepenuhnya benar, setelah pengakuannya pada Jongin di balkon Kyungsoo tidak bisa tertidur. Sepanjang malam Kyungsoo hanya berteriak histeris dan meredam suaranya menggunakan bantal setelah Minseok dua kali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memarahinya. Matanya baru terpejam saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Dan dengan sukses melakukan semua dengan singkat saat terbangun pada pukul tujuh pagi.

"atau kau tidak tertidur karena lamaranku semalam?" Jongin menekankan kata lamaran saat mengucapkannya. Kantin yang cukup ramai itu mendadak hening. Sementara Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya enggan menatap Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, lihat aku!" perintah Jongin.

"y.. ya!" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin yang tersenyum padanya.

"apakah efek dari lamaranku semalam membuatmu tidak bisa tertidur?" Kyungsoo terdiam.

"jawab aku!" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di telinganya. Lalu menatap Raejoon yang sedari tadi menunduk bergantian menatap Sehun yang tampak sibuk menikmati bubble tea di tangannya.

"tidak! Maaf saja, lamaranmu itu tidak berhasil sama sekali" ucap Kyungsoo lantang. Dan sukses membuat beberapa orang tertawa. Sementara Jongin terpengarah.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kantin, Jongin berbalik dan berteriak "tapi aku, benar-benar mencintaimu nona Do Kyungsoo! ah tidak, kurasa aku akan menggantinya menjadi Kim Kyungsoo" lalu menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan kantin.

Kyungsoo? Gadis menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja menahan rasa malu, bahagia? Sudah pasti. Sementara semua yang berada di kantin menatapnya dengan memicingkan mata, menilai dengan teliti seperti apa sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu, yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta padanya setengah mati.

* * *

Kyungsoo tampak serius pada buku di hadapannya, kacamata bacanya bertengger dengan manis di wajahnya, rambutnya tergulung ke atas dengan beberapa helai anak rambut yang tergerai di leher jenjangnya membingkai wajahnya dengan pas. Tangan kanannya memainkan pena dengan memutarnya di sela jari. Sementara tangan kirinya digenggam kuat oleh Jongin yang menyandarkan wajahnya pada meja. Suara dengkuran halus Jongin terdengar bersamaan dengan deru nafasnya yang beraturan menandakan ia telah terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan penanya dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya lalu menatap wajah Jongin yang terlelap dengan damai. Diulurkannya tangannya mengusap rambut Jongin pelan dan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Jongin. Entah efek dari tidak tidurnya semalam ataukah efek dari suasana perpustakaan yang nyaman, perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Cahaya jingga masuk di antara sela-sela fentilasi yang terbuka, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya saat tidak mendapati sosok Jongin di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara husky milik Jongin terdengar dari arah belakang. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin yang berdiri menyandar pada rak buku di belakangnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, "Jam tiga tepat!"

"aku melewatkan kelas guru Cho!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin menggeleng, "guru Cho tidak masuk" sahutnya enteng dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"ayo pulang!"' ajak Jongin dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"tapi tasku.." gumam Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk pada benda yang teronggok di meja tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyambar tasnya.

Dengan perlahan keduanya berjalan melewati lorong di antara rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya di belakang Jongin, tertinggal beberapa langkah.

"Kyungsoo, cepatlah!" panggil Jongin dan menghentikan langkahnya berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya dan terus saja berjalan tanpa tau Jongin yang berdiri terdiam di hadapannya.

"eh, Jongin?" Kyungsoo mendongak pada Jongin yang nyaris ditabraknya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Jongin dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu.

"apa?" desak Jongin

"eh? Tidak kok, tapi anu. Ituu.. " Kyungsoo tergagap.

"anu itu apa?" Tanya Jongin kesal

"anu, i.. itu.." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"ya, apa?" Jongin penasaran.

"anu, itu. Yang tadi, aku minta maaf!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menundukkan kepalanya menatap ujung sepatunya.

"yang mana?" Tanya Jongin dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo memotong jarak di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo mendongak saat matanya juga menangkap ujung sepatu Jongin di lantai. Jaraknya dengan Jongin sangat dekat, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin pada wajahnya.

"itu, tadi siang, di kantin" kata Kyungsoo dan kembali menunduk. "itu bohong, aku.. aku berbohong, aku bahagia kau melamarku!" lirih Kyungsoo pelan namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya menyangga dagu Kyungsoo agar mendongak menatapnya.

"aku tau!" gumam Jongin. Dalam kepalanya berteriak frustasi betapa imutnya Kyungsoo saat menatapnya dengan mata yang berkedip. Jongin memajukan wajahnya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat lalu menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"ayo pulang!" ajaknya dan berbalik.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dan menarik ujung kemeja Jongin agar kembali berbalik padanya.

"apa?" Jongin kembali berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat pundak Jongin dan berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin yang tampak terkejut. Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali tertunduk, Jongin tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo menggunakan telunjuknya, mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya sebelum perlahan memajukan wajahnya membunuh jarak di antara mereka, kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam, melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, merasakan lekukan bibir Kyungsoo yang tampak pas dengan bibirnya, merasakan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang beraroma vanilla mint di wajahnya. Seharusnya waktu berhenti saat ini juga, seharusnya dirinya terus berada sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo, seharusnya hidupnya normal-normal saja seperti remaja seusianya. Seharusnya.. Dengan sedikit terpaksa Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dan kembali mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya dan dengan sekali hentakan menarik Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan erat.

* * *

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku!" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan tanpa menatap wajah Jongin di hadapannya, dia masih terlalu malu untuk kembali menatap Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin pelan.

"Y.. ya?" Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah Kyungsoo.

Ketiganya bediri tepat di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menunduk enggan menatap Jongin, Jongin yang tersenyum menatap tingkah Kyungsoo, dan Sehun yang dengan nyaman menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil menatap kosong pada tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Kyungsoo?" Seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sangat familiar dengan suara itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Luhan unni" lirih Kyungsoo saat mendapati Unninya berdiri di depannya dengan kantung belanja di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.." Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat matanya melihat Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seolah bertanya.

"Mmm, Jongin, Sehun, ini unniku, Luhan!" Seru Kyungsoo mengerti akan tatapan Jongin. Jongin mengangguk "Anneyeong haseyo!" Sapanya lalu membungkuk.

"Anneyeong!" Sahut Luhan dan tersenyum pada Jongin. Jongin mengangkat alisnya, seolah menyadari sesuatu dan berbalik melirik Sehun yang terpana menatap Luhan. Oh, tidak, batinnya saat melihat Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa temanmu tidak diajak masuk?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ani, tidak perlu noona! Kami akan pergi!" Sergah Jongin cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk" ujar Luhan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dah, Jongin!" Seru Kyungsoo dan mengekor pada Luhan. Jongin hanya terkekeh dan kembali menatap Sehun yang masih menatap pada sosok Luhan.

"Sehun kau mau kutinggal?" Kata Jongin setengah berteriak. Sehun yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

Jongin tampak fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya, namun sesekali memerhatikan Sehun dengan ekor matanya yang menatap jalanan di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo memiliki kakak!" Kata Jongin memecah keheningan. Sehun menoleh padanya sekilas lalu kembali menatap jalan di sampingnya.

"Dia sangat mirip dengan Hye.."

"Jangan, jangan sebut namanya!" Bentak Sehun dan membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak mirip!" Lirih Sehun, tatapan tajamnya berubah sayu dan menyiratkan kesakitan. Jongin meneguk ludahnya dan perlahan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku jika sudah di rumah!" Kata Sehun datar dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

_"Oh Sehun, jika kau melangkahkan kakimu selangkah saja,jangan harap kau bertemu lagi denganku!"_

_"aku harus pergi noona! Maaf!"_

_"Sehuuun, awaaaass!"_

_"noonaaa"_

_Dorr! Terlambat, sebuah peluru bersarang di dada gadis itu demi melindunginya._

* * *

Mata Sehun terbuka, ia berbaring terlentang di ranjangnya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Dan dengan sekejap bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Menarik sebuah majalah yang terselip di antara buku-bukunya. Membuka tiap lembarnya, matanya tidak terfokus pada tulisan-tulisan di majalah melainkan pada sosok yang tersenyum dengan berbagai pose yang elegant. Tangannya berhenti pada sebuah halaman di mana terselip selembar foto, dirinya dan seorang yang berada dalam rangkulannya tengah tersenyum manis. Matanya kembali menatap sang model majalah bergantian dengan lembar foto itu.

"Kalian mirip, kalian benar-benar mirip!" Lirihnya. Dan setelahnya pertahanannya runtuh, airmatanya menetes mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Hanya saat seorang diri dia bisa menjadi dirinya, menangisi dirinya, mengenang gadis yang dicintainya dan mengasihani jalan hidupnya. Isakannya semakin terdengar, tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri berusaha meredam suara tangisnya.

Jongin yang berdiri di balik pintu kamar Sehun dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya, lirihan Sehun, suara isak tangisnya samar terdengar di telinganya. Airmatanya mengalir seolah merasakan kesakitan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai, matanya menyapu jalanan di hadapannya. Membayangkan dinginnya bubble tea mengalir di tenggorokannya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan saat ia berbelok memasuki sebuah kedai bubble tea, seorang dengan tergesa berjalan keluar tanpa memperhatikan Sehun dan menabraknya menyebabkan Bubble tea di tangannya tumpah mengenai baju Sehun.

* * *

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" Ucapnya dan membungkuk beberapa kali kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya membersihkan tumpahan bubble tea pada baju Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak apa!" Sahut Sehun gugup. Gadis itu—yang menabrak Sehun—mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Sehun?"

"Luhan noona?"

Dan di sinilah Sehun duduk manis pada sebuah kursi di salah satu ruang pemotretan yang dipenuhi kru yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya dan kilatan kamera.

Matanya terfokus pada sang Model yang tersenyum pada kamera dengan mengganti bermacam-macam pose.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, entah mengapa ia mengikuti permintaan Luhan yang ingin mentraktirnya minum teh setelah kejadian tadi dan memintanya dengan ber-aegyo agar Sehun harus tetap bersamanya dan begitulah seterusnya hingga Sehun berada dia sini, menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Keduanya berjalan bersama keluar dari kedai. Luhan yang berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk dan Sehun yang berjalan dengan santai memasukkan lengannya pada saku celananya dan menatap datar jalanan di hadapannya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap kagum pada mereka, Luhan yang tampak cantik mengenakan rok panjang dengan bahan yang lembut dipadu dengan tanktop berwarna putih dilapisi dengan rompi renda berjalan di samping Sehun yang menggunakan kaus putih dengan noda bubble tea yang telah mengering dan celana jeans hitam, terlihat casual tanpa menghilangkan kesan tampan dari wajah dinginnya.

"jadi, sejak kapan noona menjadi seorang model?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun "sejak tahun kedua kuliahku dan sekarang aku memasuki tahun ketiga, kurang lebih satu tahun" Sehun terdiam membuat suasana kembali hening

Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan Sehun mencengkram kuat tangannya dan menariknya ke sisinya saat seorang pria bejalan dengan tergesa dan hampir menabrak Luhan.

"terima kasih!" gumam Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Diam-diam Sehun melirik Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya, bahu mereka berdempetan membuat detak jantung Sehun berpacu lebih cepat. Mereka terus berjalan di sepanjang jalan kemudian Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap toko bunga di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar. Sehun yang mengikuti arah pandang Luhan memutar bola matanya malas tapi hatinya memberontak "tunggu sebentar!" serunya pada Luhan dan berjalan menuju toko bunga itu.

Memilih dengan asal, membayar pada kasir dan berjalan keluar ke tempat Luhan menunggunya dengan seikat bunga mistletoe di genggamannya. Seharusnya Sehun mengetahui bahasa di balik nama bunga berwarna merah cerah itu paling tidak menanyakan bunga apa yang diberikan untuk Luhan pada sang florist saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah saat menerima bunga dari Sehun dan enggan menatapnya, tapi toh semuanya sudah tidak berguna Sehun begitu dingin untuk sekedar memusingkannya, mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka, berusaha mengindahkan tatapan dari orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang sedang menghirup aroma bunga di tangannya tanpa disadarinya Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tangannya perlahan menggapai tangan Luhan dan menautkan jemari mereka merasakan kehangatan Luhan yang menjalar dari telapak tangannya.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa merasa lelah dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Luhan. Bagi keduanya waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan yang telihat sedikit kecewa.

"Sehun-ahh" panggil Luhan dan menatap Sehun yang tampak salah tingkah.

"ya?"

"kau tau bahwa tiap bunga memiliki arti dan makna di balik namanya?" Tanya Luhan dan menatap bunga di genggamannya.

Sehun menggeleng "tidak"

Luhan tersenyum "baiklah" dan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan berjinjit mengecup singkat bibir Sehun lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang terperangah, darahnya berdesir hebat, sementara jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Tangannya terangkat memegang pipinya yang panas sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, dikeluarkannya ponselnya dari sakunya, mencari makna dan arti di balik nama bunga. _Mistletoe yang berarti pernyataan cinta dan bisa juga berarti 'cium aku'._

"Bodoh!" gumamnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri tetapi bibirnya dengan sempurna melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

Sehun berdiri di samping Jongin yang duduk pada sofa dan menatap datar pada undangan berwarna silver di tangan Jongin.

"ulang tahunku, kalian harus datang! Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan!" jelas Baekhyun yang duduk dengan manis di hadapan Jongin tangannya memeluk lengan kekar Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

Di salah satu sofa Jongdae menyeringai, "kecil-kecilan? Waktu itu saja kau bilang hanya syukuran, tapi kenyataannya? Baaang!"

Baekhyun cemberut.

"aku akan datang! Hei, sudah lama kita tidak berpesta bukan?" suara berat Kris menanggapi dan membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Seorang Kris yang biasanya hanya terdiam memberikan respon membuat ketujuh orang di hadapannya terbengong.

"ck, jika itu yang dikatakan seorang pemimpin kita harus mengikutinya" ujar Suho memecah keheningan.

Jongin dengan kasar melempar undangan itu pada meja di hadapannya. Dan menyandarkan tubuhnya malas.

"Kau juga harus datang tuan besar Jongin, kalian tidak perlu membawa kado, cukup dengan kedatangan kalian!" tambah Baekhyun dan bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Chanyeol dan sebelum melangkah berbalik menatap keenam orang di belakangnya. "Jongin, bawa pacarmu, aku ingin melihatnya!" Pinta Baekhyun dengan beraegyo. Jongin menghela nafasnya malas lalu memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua jarinya saat suara langkah Baekhyun menggema di tengah ruangan.

"Jongin, apa kau yakin hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho lembut. Lagi Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini hyung!" Jawabnya pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin nasibnya sama seperi Hyurin" lirih Suho pelan nada suaranya menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Juga Hyejin dan Hyesoo" tambah Jongdae dengan nada menerawang.

Jongin dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang di sampingnya saat Jongdae menyebut nama Hyesoo.

"Aku, akan berusaha menjaganya!" Sahut Jongin lagi.

"Dia hanya akan menjadi kelemahanmu Jongin-ahh!" Tambah Kris. Jongin berbalik menatapnya dan membenarkan perkataan Kris dalam hati.

"Sehun, ayo pulang!" Ajak Jongin pada Sehun dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Di mobil, Jongin terdiam sepanjang perjalanan terus terngiang perkataan temannya.

"Kau akan mengajak Kyungsoo pada pesta Baekhyun?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Jawab Jongin mantap.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya "aku akan mengajak Luhan noona!" Kata Sehun.

Jongin menatapnya dengan Senyum lebar di wajahnya "pergerakan yang bagus Sehun!"

Sehun hanya mendengus menanggapi.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan segelas susu di tangannya saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Yixing yang baru saja tiba sehabis berlatih. Kyungsoo mengernyit saat melihat Yixing membawa karangan bunga matahari di tangannya.

"Bunga lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengangguk dan menetap karangan bunga di tangannya.

"kali ini apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo sudah tau bahwa beberapa waktu belakang ini, unninya ini selalu mendapat karangan bunga dari seorang penggemar yang selalu meletakkan bunganya tepat di depan pintu ruang latihan unninya itu.

"bunga matahari yang berarti, aku selalu mengawasimu! Bukankah itu manis?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya "manis? Entah mengapa bagiku itu mengerikan!" sahut Kyungsoo. Yixing cemberut dan menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan dirinya duduk di samping Minseok dan menyodorkan gelas berisi susu yang sisa setengah pada oppanya itu.

"aku pulang!" suara khas milik Jonghyun menggema. Berjalan masuk dan berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Minsoek dan ikut bergabung dengan keduanya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan keluar dari studio pemotretan, hari semakin gelap lampu jalan kota Seoul sudah menyala menerangi jalanan. Dengan langkah tergesa berjalan menuju halte bis saat mengingat dirinya memilik janji dengan Kyungsoo.

Dengan sabar menunggu datangnya bis saat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Semuanya tampak terjadi dengan cepat saat seorang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dan menyeretnya paksa masuk ke dalam mobil dan membekap mulutnya lalu perlahan Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kyungsoo dengan kesal menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Luhan yang berjanji akan menemaninya berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari tidak menepatinya. Minseok yang akan diminta menemaninya tampak sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya sementara Yixing dan Jonghyun belum pulang dan memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kantung belanja di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi ponselnya sedang membalas email Jongin yang sedang ngotot untuk menjemputnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca email Jongin saat sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya, Kyungsoo berusaha meronta kantung belanjaannya terlepas dari tangannya dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Kyungsoo menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya dan sang empunya tangan berteriak kesakitan dan Kyungsoo berusaha lari sekuat tenaganya, tetapi salah satu dari rekan sang pembekap berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo kembali.

"lepaskan!" pekik Kyungsoo.

_Plakk!_

Kyungsoo merasakan telinganya berdengung saat orang yang menangkapnya menampar wajahnya, bibirnya pun terasa perih dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, seandainya saja Kyungsoo bukan seorang wanita tamparan itu tidak berarti sama sekali, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo, tamparan itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

"breeengseeeekk!' maki Jongin dan membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Sontak benda persegi itu pecah berkeping-keping. Jongin kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya juga memasang wajah tegang. Kejadian hampir sama pada dua tahun lalu kembali terulang. Namun kali ini dialami oleh Luhan. Luhannya dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin" lirih Sehun dan menyentuh pundak Jongin

"Sehun, aku.. aku.." suara Jongin menggantung. Bahunya berguncang hebat dan isakannya mulai terdengar.

"apa yang kulakukakn! Kyungsooku.." lirihnya pelan.

"Jongin! Tenanglah!" ucap Sehun padahal di dalam hatinya pun dirinya sudah kacau balau.

"mereka meminta kita datang Sehun!"

Sehun mengehembuskan nafasnya. "baiklah kita datang!"

Jongin menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap yakin ada Sehun.

* * *

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah kantung belanjaannya. Kyungsoo meringis saat merasakan tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan keempatnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dirinya diculik dan dijadikan Sandera. Bagaimana jika sang penculik meminta tebusan pada kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo akan di jual, bagaimana.. Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat merasakan pergerakan tidak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk.

"Luhan unni!" lirihnya pelan. Kyungsoo tau betul sosok yang sedang tersungkur tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Rambut pirang milik unninya dan pakaian yang dikenakan unninya itu membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Kyungsoo!" gumam Luhan pelan. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Kyungsoo beringsut dari tempatnya dengan susah payah mendekati Luhan yang tampak sangat kacau. Mata dan hidungnya sudah memerah, rambutnya tampak berantakan dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat berhasil mendekat pada Luhan yang sudah kembali menangis.

"aku tidak tau, mereka membawaku saat aku.." Luhan tidak melanjutan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain meratapi nasibnya. Matanya menyalang menatap sekelilingnya, puluhan drum dan aroma laut yang begitu terasa serta suara desiran ombak. Kyungsoo yakin dirinya saat ini berada tidak jauh dari laut.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat akan email Jongin yang ngotot untuk menjemputnya, seandainya dia tadi menunggu Jongin.. tapi dia kembali teringat ponselnya yang diletakkanya di sakunya.

"unni!" bisik Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendongak menatapnya.

"ponselku, ponselku di saku. Kau harus bisa mengambilnya!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan kembali mendekat pada Luhan.

* * *

**tenkyu reader..**

**saranghae **

**:*******


	3. Chapter 3 A 'Good' Bye

**Haloo.. I am back guys..**

**Nihh, chapter tiganya. Apdetnya cepet banget yah? Kekekek. Inikan udah komplet, tingggal d edit ajja. Last chapter nyusul yah.. sabarr..**

**Happy readiing.. saranghae**

**and as always, i am sorry for the typo..**

**Will Of The Heart**

**Chapter three**

**A 'Good' Bye**

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan mengendap-endap. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat.

"kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Tanya salah satu pemuda dengan kulit _tan-_nya yang tampak bercahaya tertimpa cahaya matahari sore.

Pemuda yang satu mengangguk dengan yakin dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada pemuda itu.

"menurut alat pelacak yang kupasang di ponsel Kyungsoo memang di sini tempatnya!" sahutnya dan menunjuk titik merah yang tertera di layar ponselnya yang datar.

Jongin—pemuda berkulit tan itu menghentikan langkahnya, merogoh belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan pistol dan mengenggamnya kuat. Sementara Sehun—pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya mengikutinya dan mengisi beberapa peluru ke dalam pistolnya.

Jongin berjalan dengan hati-hati, mengamati sekitarnya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke balik tembok tempatnya bersembunyi, menghitung dalam hati jumlah orang di dalam sana.

"dua puluh!" gumamnya pelan.

"kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan.

"kau melihat mereka?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin berbalik menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang tertaut. "siapa?"

"Luhan noona dan Kyungsoo!" sahut Sehun lirih. Jongin menggeleng dan kembali melongok ke dalam. Seketika itu juga wajahnya menegang salah satu dari mereka mencengkram dengan kasar sosok yang sudah dikenalinya. Kyungsoo.

"brengsek!" maki Jongin dan hendak menyerang masuk namun dengan sigap Sehun mengcengkram lengannya.

"tahan dirimu, mereka memiliki sandera. Dua, Luhan noona dan Kyungsoo, kita harus berhati-hati" Sehun memperingati Jongin, walaupun dalam hatinya nafsu untuk membunuh kedua puluh orang di hadapannya dengan susah payah diredamnya. Ada sendera di dalam sana, dia tidak bisa gegabah, dia tidak ingin kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang kembali.

Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya kuat, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sehun, dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"kita berpencar!" seru Sehun dan membuat Jongin kembali menautkan kedua alisnya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan!" bentak Jongin.

"kita berpencar, Jongin! Aku akan mengawasi di sana, dan kau di sini. Kita akan saling melindungi! Manfaatkan semua kesempatan yang ada" sahut Sehun santai.

"tapi.."

"turuti apa kataku, yang terpenting adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo!" Sehun mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Jongin dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Jongin!" Sehun memanggil Jongin, Jongin yang dipanggilnya berbalik menatapnya heran

"apa?"

Sehun melemparkan sesuatu dan dengan sigap Jongin menangkapnya.

"gunakan itu" sahutnya. "dan jangan sampai kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang kembali!" tambah Sehun dengan suara lirih, namun Jongin masih mendengarnya dan merasakan nada memohon di sana.

* * *

Dengan mengendap Jongin memasuki gudang tua yang sudah lama tidak digunakan itu, aroma laut begitu menyengat di hidungnya. Matahari sudah nyaris tergelincir di barat, tapi dirinya belum melakukan apapun.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang penjaga dengan tubuh tegap dan baju serba hitam yang ia kenakan.

_'kreek'_

Suara tulang leher yang patah, terdengar. Jongin berhasil menumbangkan satu. Dengan hati-hati Jongin kembali berjalan semakin masuk. semakin banyak penjaga yang menjaga. Dengan gerakan matanya Jongin menghitung, empat orang, dan dengan sigap menarik salah satu yang terdekat menghajarnya tanpa suara dan meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan kembali mendekati salah satu dari mereka.

Jongin menggenggam revolver berkaliber 80nya memasang peredam yang diberikan Sehun padanya tadi. Dengan sigap menodongkan pistolnya pada salah satu dari mereka dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya, peluru pistolnya menembus kepala. Matanya menyapu segala penjuru gudang, jumlah mereka masih banyak.

Jongin kembali menarik pelatuknya membuat salah satu dari mereka tersungkur bersimbah darah.

Ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya, ini terlalu mudah baginya, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Otaknya dengan tegas mempermasalahkan itu, tapi hatinya membantahnya, hanya satu Kyungsoo dan Luhan dalam bahaya.

_'buugh!'_

seseorang memukulnya dari belakang dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi kebanggaannya berjalan melangkahi dua mayat di bawahnya, tangannya terangkat menghitung jumlah orang yang telah dihabisinya. Lalu kembali berjalan dengan mengendap lebih masuk ke dalam gudang.

Sehun memeriksa selongsong pelurunya, tersisa dua. Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Luhan yang tersungkur tidak jauh dari tempatnya kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, seketika itu juga kenangan dua tahun yang lalu membayangi dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas, tulang belulangnya terasa dicabuti sehingga membuatnya tidak mampu berdiri.

Matanya terpejam saat merasakan seseorang menodongkan pistol di belakangnya.

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, rasa sakit dibagian belakang kepalanya membuat pandangannya buram. Hal pertama yang diingat olehnya ialah hantaman keras yang dirasakannya di kepala. Matanya membuka lebar saat kepalanya mengingat semuanya. Ia mendongak mendapati bebarapa orang dengan badan yang cukup besar berdiri di hadapannya. Dialihkannya pandangan ke samping dan matanya membulat sempurna mendapati sosok Sehun yang tampak babak belur, bibirnya robek mengeluarkan darah, dengan kepala terkulai lemas ke samping.

"tuan muda Kim Jongin!" suara berat seseorang membuatnya kembali mendongak. Matanya membuka mendapati sosok yang sudah begitu dikenalinya.

"apa kabar tuan? Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu!" sapa lelaki paruh baya itu pada Jongin dan mencengkram dagu Jongin mengadahkan kepala Jongin menghadapnya. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya garang.

"brengsek!" maki Jongin.

"wow, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang berani rupanya!" serunya dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"apa maumu!" bentak Jongin.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu! Hal yang selalu kita lakukan saat kau masih kecil dulu!" sahutnya lagi dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sehun yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"dan kau, kau begitu hebat! Tak sia-sia aku melatihmu selama ini!" ucapnya di hadapan Sehun. "anakku!" tambahnya lirih dan membelai wajah Sehun.

_'cuuiiih'_

Sehun meludahi mukanya.

"aku, tidak sudi diakui anak olehmu!" sahut Sehun lemah. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya yang sudah bebak belur.

"breeengseeekk!" maki Jongin dan meronta namun cekalan dikedua tangannya begitu kuat.

Pemuda berpakaian rapih itu kembali mendekati Jongin, mencengkram rambutnya "kau, seharusnya menjadi anak yang baik, menuruti perkataan ayahmu untuk menjadi penurusnya dengan demikian semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" ujar pemuda itu tajam.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi penerusnya?" sahut Jongin dingin.

'bughh'

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di ulu hatinnya, membuatnya tersungkur dan terbatuk.

"itu hukuman dariku!" ujarnya tajam dan kembali mencengkram rambut Jongin agar mengadah menatapnya.

"buka matamu!" titahnya. Jongin membuka matanya.

"kau mau tau hukuman apa yang diberikan ayahmu?" tanyanya, tangannya terangkat seolah memerintahkan sesuatu.

Dua orang pemuda bertubuh besar berjalan mendekat, masing-masing dari mereka menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo dan Luhan dan berhenti tidak jauh di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya kuat, menahan amarahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Rambutnya berantakan dan kulit halusnya tampak begitu kotor. Matanya beralih pada Luhan yang tertunduk lemas dan menoleh menatap Sehun yang terdiam, airmatanya mengalir di wajahnya yang sudah babak belur.

"joong.. in.." Kyungsoo memanggilnya lirih.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah!" sahut Jongin. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sakit melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"aku takuut!" gumam Kyungsoo.

"mereka tidak menyakitimukan?" tangan Jongin pelan. Dan merasa lega saat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Pemuda berpakain rapih itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, mengangkat dagunya dan menggeleng pelan.

"tidak. Kita mulai pada yang satunya!" gumamnya.

Tubuh Sehun menegang, memberontak agar cekalan pada tangannya dilepaskan.

"jangan menyentuhnya!" pekik Sehun.

"begitukah?" sahut pemuda itu dan mencengkram rambut Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya.

"ah, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang!" ucapnya dan mengamati wajah Luhan yang basah Karena airmata.

"seseorang yang mati menyia-nyiakan nyawanya demi seorang, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan tarikan nafas terakhirnya" tambahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan iba yang dibuat-buat. Sehun memejamkan matanya, airmatanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya kenangan dua tahun lalu kembali menyeruak di kepalanya, bagaimana orang yang dicintainya disakiti di depan matanya, bagaimana orang yang dicintainya itu meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

"kumohon jangan!" ucap Sehun serak "jangan menyakitinya!" Jongin bahkan tertegun mendengar nada suara Sehun yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"ckckckck, tuan Oh Sehun yang arogant, kau memohon padaku?" seru pemuda itu dan mengadahkan pistolnya di pelipis Luhan.

"Oh Jongsuk brengsek!" maki Jongin.

"ah, apa begitu sikapmu pada seorang yang sudah mengasuhmu sejak kecil?" sahutnya dan beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"berani kau menyentuhnya kau mati di tanganku!" ancam Jongin.

Tangan pemuda itu mengarah ke kepala Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya tampak pasrah pada apapun yang terjadi.

"seandainya saja, kau mendengar dan menurut semua perkataan ayahmu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Maafkan aku.."

'doorrr!'

Jongin memejamkan matanya, airmatanya mengalir.

* * *

"ck, lagi-lagi kalian berdua ingin menjadi pahlawan tanpa mengajak kami!" suara nyaring seorang gadis menggema membuat Jongin membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan hidup dan melihat pemuda tadi menggenggam tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"maaf, kami terlambat!" ujar pemuda dengan senyum bak malaikat di wajahnya.

Jongin berbalik mendapati ketiga sekutunya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Suho.

Sebuah peluru menembus dada pemuda yang mencengkram tangan Jongin kuat dan membuatnya tumbang ke samping Jongin. Sebuah seringai tersirat di wajah Jongin saat merasakan tangannya bebas. Berjalan tertatih mendekati Kyungsoo yang nyaris pingsan. Menyangga tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlepas dari pemuda yang mencengkramnya, pemuda itu tumbang setelah sebuah pisau perak tertancap di mata kanannya.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang telah mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang pingsan ke tempat yang aman.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo lirih. Bibirnya bergetar saat memanggilnya airmatanya mengaliri pipinya membentuk alian anak sungai kecil saat Jongin mendekapnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

"maaf, maafkan aku…" gumam Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongdae berjalan dengan santai menghampiri seorang pemuda yang besar tubuhnya tiga kali lebih besar dari dirinya, dengan santainya menyeringai pada pemuda itu, sebuah pisau perak di keluarkannya dari saku jas semi formal yang dikenakannya, seketika itu juga pemuda itu tumbang bersimbah darah. Di hadapannya. Matanya kembali menyapu sekitarnya, tiga orang mendekat padanya, kembali hanya seringai mengerikan yang keluar dari bibirnya, tangannya kembali merogoh saku jasnya dan melemparkan dua pisau perak dan mengenai tepat di jantung pemuda yang mendekat padanya, terakhir Jongdae tersenyum sinis dan menusuk pemuda yang tersisa dengan pisau di tangannya Tepat pada dada kiri pemuda itu.

"ck" Jongdae berdecak sinis.

* * *

Baekhyun, gadis itu di kepung lebih dari lima pemuda, namun dengan gesit, satu persatu pemuda itu berhasil ditumbangkannya dengan jurus-jurus hapkido yang telah dikuasainya. Namun Baekhyun lengah seorang pemuda menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

_'doorrr'_

Senyum sinis terkembag di bibirnya saat tubuh pemuda itu tumbang di hadapannya.

"thank you, channie!" serunya dan kembali menghajar beberapa pemuda yang lagi-lagi mengepungnya.

"menganggapku lemah, yah? Mati kau brengseeek!" umpatnya.

* * *

Hujan peluru menghujam pada Suho, namun pemuda itu tetap tenang, kedua matanya dengan sigap mengamati sekitarnya berusaha mencari celah dan kedua tangannya yang memegang pistol menarik pelatuk dengan lincah mengarahkan pistolnya pada musuh yang menghujani peluru kepadanya. Sesekali matanya menyalang menatap sekitarnya, mencoba memebantu keempat sahabatnya jika dalam kesulitan. Walapun ia tau Chanyeol sang penembak jarak jauh itu mengawasi mereka dengan mata elangnya.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku baik-baik, tutup matamu dan juga telingamu! Hitung hingga seratus!" Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sayu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan perlahan mengangguk, "kau akan kembalikan?" Tanyanya lemah.

"tentu saja!" Jongin menjawab dengan mantap sebelum membungkuk menggapai dua pistol yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

Matanya dengan liar menatap sekelilingnya dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya setelah tau ke mana seharusnya pistol itu ditembakkan. Samar ia mendengar Kyungsoo mulai menghitung.

Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap Sehun yang tengah merangkul Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sehun yang seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini, sama persis dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, dirinya juga menyaksikan Hyesoo noona meregang nyawa di hadapannya dan ekspresi tak berdaya Sehun saat ia kehilangan Hyesoo noona yang sangat dicintainya itu. Hatinya sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya Luhan noona tidak berlumuran darah dalam dekapan Sehun saat ini, setidaknya Luhan noona masih bernafas, setidaknya Sehun masih bisa bersamanya. Setidaknya ia masih diberi kesempatan. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya dan bibirnya yang bergetar sembari menggumamkan angka yang dihitungnya.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, belasan dari mereka terbunuh di tangan keenam orang itu, sementara sisanya mungkin melarikan diri.

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang sempat terkena pukulan. Suho memutar kedua pistol di tangannya dan menghampiri Jongdae yang tengah mengumpulkan pisau peraknya yang berserakan di lantai.

Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mengampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menggerutu sembari mengusap pipinya, di pundaknya senapan laras panjang rakitan miliknya tersemat.

"ada apa?' Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun menunjuk pipinya sembari meringis.

"tidak apa" sahut Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"mana Jongin dan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat mereka. Mata keempatnya menyalang menyapu sekitarnya dan tertuju pada Jongin yang tengah menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"mana Sehun?" Tanya Suho pada Jongin. Jongin berbalik diikuti yang lain dan mendapati Sehun dengan wajah babak belurnya berjalan dengan membawa Luhan _ala bridal-style_ menghampiri mereka.

"aigoo. Lihatlah tuan Oh Sehun, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Baekhyun prihatin dan melupakan memar di pipinya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Enggan mengisahkan bagaimana dirinya dihajar oleh keenam pemuda dengan tubuh raksasa. Hei, dia bisa melawan jika saja mereka tidak curang dengan memeganginya dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Wajah tampanku, batinnya.

Keenamnya berjalan meninggalkan gudang tempat pertempuran mereka menuju empat buah mobil mewah terparkir tidak jauh dari gudang. Keenamnya mendongak menatap langit malam yang pekat.

"ini hanyalah awal" gumam Baekhyun. Kelima kepala di sampingnya menoleh menatapnya dalam diam.

"ya, sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu, ini hanya akan menjadi pembukaan bagi pertempuran sesungguhnya" tambah Jongdae dan membuat suasana menjadi sedikit mencekam.

"apapun itu, asalkan aku bisa terbebas dari penderitaan ini, aku akan melakukannyaa!" ucap Jongin lebih pada diri sendiri. Suho yang berjalan di sampingnya menepuk pelan bahunya.

"ya, apapun itu.." Sehun mengulang ucapan Jongin, matanya menatap sayu pada wajah Luhan.

"Kris.."

"oh ayolah, dia tdak mengetahui.." ucapan Jongdae terpotong saat melihat Kris yang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil jeep orange miliknya, menatap keenam orang di depannya dengan mata tajamnya, helaan nafasnya terdengar berat.

Keenam orang itu hanya tersenyum konyol dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"kita kembali ke Seoul secepatnya, salah satu dari kalian harus menjelaskan ini padaku!" seru Kris dengan nada dingin yang mampu membekukan keenam orang di hadapannya.

"ya" jawab mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Sehun menatap dalam wajah Luhan yang terlelap damai dia atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dari hasil pemeriksaan tidak ada satupun luka serius padanya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya lega. Mengenyahkan seluruh rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, dengan sedikit terseok tadi ia mlangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar tempat ia dirawat yang berjarak hanya tiga kamar dari tempat Luhan dirawat. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak akan sebanding dengan perasaan Luhan saat ini, dirinya sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi akhirnya, apakah Luhan akan tetap bersamanya ataukah akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui dirinya. Tidak masalah baginya jika Luhan akan meninggalkannya yang terpenting adalah kebahagian Luhan dan orang yang disayanginya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, matanya beralih menatap infuse yang menggantung tidak jauh dari tubuh Luhan. Tangannya terulur mengusap wajah Luhan yang terlelap. Ingatannya kembali saat tangannya mengusap wajah Hyesoo yang pucat dalam peti matinya, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu hanya airmata yang sanggup katakan lebih banyak atas apa yang ia rasakan. Setidaknya saat ini Luhan masih bernafas, walaupun wajah itu sedikit pucat, tapi dada Luhan bergerak naik dan turun menandakan Luhan masih bernafas. Tangannya turun mengusap punggung tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Lagi, tidak ada kata yang mampu mewakili perasaannya saat ini, hanya airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya yang mengartikan kebahagian dan rasa terima kasih karena masih mengizinkan Luhan untuk tetap hidup dan tidak meninggalkannya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju pintu tangannya terangkat menjangkau knop pintu.

"mau ke mana?" suara lemah Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya sayu, kakinya kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"noona.. akuu.." Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan memilih membanamkan wajahnya pada sisi ranjang Luhan isakannya mulai terdengar, bahunya berguncang hebat.

"maafkan aku noona. Maafkan aku" lirihnya di antara isak tangisnya.

Tangan Luhan terangkat mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?" lirih Luhan.

"a.. aku.." Sehun tercekat.

"tapi aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu, tapi kumohon jangan menyimpannya sendiri, kau harus mengatakan semuanya padaku, apapun itu!" kata Luhan pelan. Matanya berair lalu menetes mengalir melewati pelipisnya menetes pada bantal di bawah kepalanya.

"kau menyayangiku kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengangguk dalam diam.

"aku akan menunggumu mengatakan semuanya padaku, kenapa aku, siapa kau, apa yang terjadi, aku akan menerima semuanya, Sehun. Aku akan menerimanya" Lirih Luhan. Dan lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk dalam diam. kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan Luhan mencari kekuatan di sana.

"aku menyayangimu noona, aku menyayangimu" gumam Sehun berkali-kali.

"tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kata-kata tidak kau peruntukkan untukku" gumam Luhan.

Sehun tercekat, sebuah batu terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya, seolah ada palu yang menghantam ke dadanya. Sosok Hyesoo noonanya kembali terbayang di benaknya. Ya, ia memang belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari bayang-bayang Hyesoo noonanya.

* * *

Cahaya matahari siang merembes masuk melalui jendela kecil di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit, di mana seorang gadis tengah terlelap dengan damai di atas ranjangnya. Suara tv samar terdengar, setangkai bunga matahari dalam gelas kaca terletak di atas meja kecil yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela tepat di samping ranjang. Sesekali burung gereja hinggap di jendela, mengamati bunga matahari yang bertengger manis di atas meja yang tampak kontras dengan warna putih yang menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

Pintu di sudut ruangan terbuka, seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan sebuah meja beroda masuk dan tersenyum pada sosok yang tertidur di ranjang, seolah tidak ingin membangunkan sang pasien, dengan hati-hati diletakkannya nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih di meja kecil di samping ranjang tak lupa juga beberapa bungkus tablet obat. Matanya beralih pada cairan infuse yang tergantung di seberang ranjang, mengamati cairan yang menetes tiap detik dan mengalir melalui selang yang tertancap pada punggung tangan sang pasien. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan sebah senyum sebelum kembali mendorong mejanya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang berdiri menatap kosong pada pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"dia sedang tidur, kau bisa masuk!" ucap sang suster dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang tampak bimbang itu.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekat, matanya tak lantas lepas dari sosok yang terlelap di ranjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca tampak kontras dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum, hatinya berkali-kali menggumamkan terima kasih untuk tetap membiarkannya hidup.

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat sosok yang tengah terlelap itu bergerak dan perlahan mata itu terbuka, menyadari pergerakan di sampingnya sang empunya mata berbalik menatap ke samping dan tersenyum pada sosok yang tengah berdiri beberapa langkah darinya dengan ekspresi yang tampak terkejut.

"hai, Jongin!" sapanya pelan, suaranya serak mengingat sedari kemarin dia sama sekali belum meminum air segelas pun. Dengan sigap Jongin mendekat dan menyambar gelas di meja dan menyodorkannya di wajah Kyungsoo yang masih Nampak pucat.

Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo dan mengamatinya yang sibuk menyusun bantal sebagai sandaran punggungnya.

"mau kubantu?" tawar Jongin dan mendapat gelengan dari Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada satupun yang berani bersuara. Tanpa terkecuali lengan Jongin yang terulur mengusap lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Hanya suara tv yang samar terdengar dan suara patukan pada kaca dari paruh burung gereja yang hinggap di jendela bagian luar.

"Jongin"

"Kyungsoo"

Keduanya bersuara bersamaan, namun kembali hening.

"kau duluan!" Jongin berucap memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang pucat, tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan mengisyaratkan Jongin agar mendekat padanya.

Tanpa ragu Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo yang dengan sigap melingarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Jongin, mendekapnya erat.

"sedari tadi aku menunggumu melakukannya, Jongin!" gumam Kyungsoo yang teredam oleh bahu Jongin yang lebar. Jongin hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku!" lirih Jongin. Takut Kyungsoo mendengar suara yang bergetar akibat menahan tangisnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Jongin, menatap dalam pada mata cokelat Jongin.

"maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya pelan. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin, "aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakannya, aku mempercayaimu Jongin, aku percaya padamu.." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, bahunya bergetar hebat, tangisnya pecah, namun tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya isakan samar yang terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo dan tetes air yang menetes pada bahunya. tidak, sekecil apapun itu ia tidak menyesal Jongin telah masuk ke dalam hidupnya, apapun itu ia akan berusaha mempercayai Jongin, menyayanginya, mencintainya dan selalu ada untuknya seperti yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Ia tau hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Jongin saat ini, ia akan menunggu hingga saat Jongin akan mengatakan semuanya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Jongin lembut, menenangkannya.

"hei, Jongin!"

"hmm.."

Keduanya kini berbaring pada ranjang rumah sakit yang seharusnya hanya diperuntukkan satu orang, tapi Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bergeser dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya, bantal kepala yang malang itu dilipatnya menjadi dua untuk menyangga kepalanya, sementara Kyungsoo menjadikan lengan Jongin sebagai bantalnya.

"Jongiiiinnn!" panggil Kyungsoo lagi dan mendongak. Telunjuknya dengan santai bermain di wajah Jongin.

"hmmmm!" sahut Jongin dengan gumaman.

"aiiishhh, ya sudahlah!" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal dan menarik tangannya dari wajah Jongin.

Jongin yang memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan jari Kyungsoo pada wajahnya membuka kedua matanya dan menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang masih mendongak menatapnya. Tangannya yang bebas, meraih tangan Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas jemarinya dan kembali meletakkannya di wajahnya, agar Kyungsoo kembali membelainya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan wajah tersipu merah.

"kau mau mendengar kisahku?" akhirnya Jongin bersuara dengan suara khas miliknya. Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu dan perlahan mengangguk.

"hari itu, langit kota Seoul tampak mendung, hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, seorang berlari mencari tempat berteduh saat hujan mulai turun, saat itu seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya mendekatinya dan menyodorkan payungnya lalu berlari menerobos hujan. Bodoh sekali!" Jongin menghentikan ceritanya saat merasakan cubitan perih pada pinggangnya. "dan kuharap ia tidak melupakannya!" sambungnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa.

"lalu.."

"biar aku yang melanjutkan!" seru Kyungsoo semangat dan mendapat anggukan dari Jongin yang masih mengusap pinggangnya.

"tentu saja gadis itu tidak lupa, setelahnya, pada pertemuan kedua ia menyadari jika orang ditolongnya adalah seorang yang mendapat gelar 'pangeran sekolah'. Saat itu, ia baru saja menyelasaikan tugas yang diberikan seorang guru padanya, saat memilih berjalan melewati lapangan basket untuk mempersingkat waktu, matanya menangkap sang pengaran sekolah yang tengah bermain basket seorang diri. Mengindahkan rasa malunya, ia berjalan mendekati sang pangeran sekolah dan menyodorkn botol air padanya, saat itu ia telah siap menghadapi penolakan, tapi tak disangka sang pangeran menerimanya bahkan meminumnya hingga tandas. Lalu.."

"sapu tangan itu, ia masih menyimpannya!" potong Jongin semangat. Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"dua minggu setelah itu, ia kembali dipertemukan dengannya, namun kali ini sialnya, ia mendapat omelan karena menabraknya dan membuatnya terjatuh, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa senang saat bertemu kembali dengannya, dan itu, ia percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah takdirnya" Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "dan masih menyimpan ini hingga kini" sambungnya dan menyodorkan benda persegi tipis dengan nama Yoon Kyungsoo tercetak di sana.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak "hei, aku mencari itu ke mana-mana! Aku nyaris frustasi karena tanpa itu aku tidak bisa meminjam buku di perpustakaan!" seru Kyungsoo dan berusaha merebut benda itu dari tangan Jongin. Dan Jongin dengan sigap kembali meletakkannya di sakunya.

"kau ingin ini kembali?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"cium aku!" pinta Jongin dan mencondongkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cemberut "hei, sedari kemarin aku belum mandi!" seru Kyungsoo. "aku bahkan belum sikat gigi!" tambahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"simpan saja dengan baik, nanti saja aku mengambilnya!" ujar Kyungsoo. Lagi Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal dan menunduk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Tangannya kembali melingkar pada Kyungsoo memeluknya erat membiarkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang meronta karena sesak.

"Jongin, nanti perawat melihatnya!" ucapan Kyungsoo teredam dada Jongin yang menghimpit wajahnya.

"biar saja!" sahut Jongin malas.

* * *

Ketujuh pasang mata focus pada objek yang duduk terdiam di hadapan mereka. Kris, sang pemimpin yang menatap tajam pada mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun. Figure wajahnya yang memang tercipta dingin itu, semakin terlihat dingin saat matanya mengabsen satu persatu orang di hadapannya. Garis wajahnya yang memang tampan, lantas tidak mampu mencairkan ekspresi dinginnya bahkan hanya menambah kesan dingin pada wajah pemilik tubuh tinggi yang nyaris dua meter itu. Rambut pirangnya yang menyala bagai api juga tidak membuat ekspresi itu sedikit mencair.

"siapkan diri kalian!" ujarnya tajam dan dingin.

Ketujuh orang di hadapannya meneguk ludah mereka kasar. Ketujuhnya baru bisa bernafas lega saat sosok pemimpin mereka itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"aku bahkan menahan nafasku tadi!" cicit Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan di antara ketujuhnya

"apa kau benar-benar tidak tau?" Tanya Jongdae pada Tao yang duduk mematung di hadapannya.

Tao menggeleng "tidak, dia tidak memberitahuku!" dan mendapat helaan nafas dari keenam orang di sekitarnya. Sekecil apapun itu biasanya infomasi yang akan disamapaikan Kris akan di ketahui oleh Tao. Tapi kali ini..

"apa maksudnya dengan siapkan diri kalian?" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar.

"siapkan saja diri kita!" sahut Jongdae.

"hei, Sehun! Wajahmu sudah tidak apa?" Tanya Suho tulus dan menatap Sehun yang duduk manis di samping Jongin.

"tidak apa hyung, tampan seperti biasa!" sahut Sehun asal dan mengundang tawa dari yang lain.

"bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Tao ketus.

"dia baik-baik saja!" sahut Sehun tidak kalah ketus.

"siapkan diri kalian.." gumaman Jongin membuat keenam lainnya menatapnya heran. "bukankah itu artinya akan ada serangan lagi?" tambahnya namun lebih pada kepada dirinya sendiri.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar seiring dengan anggukan keenam kepala di sekitarnya.

* * *

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar, matanya menatap sekililingnya, sesekali juga matanya menatap layar ponsel berulang kali membaca pesan Sehun yang memintanya menunggu. Sikap bosan sudah diperlihatkannya beberapa kali pada orang yang melewatinya dengan tatapan kagum. Luhan yang cantik semakin terlihat manis dengan gaun berwarna peach selutut, bahu mulusnya terekspos mengingat tali yang menyangga gaun itu untuk merekat pada tubuhnya sangat tipis. Aksen renda membuat gaunnya terlihat semakin manis, flat shoes berwarna sama dengan gaunnya membungkus kaki mungilnya dengan pas, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai berkibar terhembus angin.

Genap duapuluh menit Luhan menunggu hingga akhirnya sebuah motor sport berkapasitas 2000 cc berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Pengendara membuka helmnya dan menampakkan wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan ditanggapi Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menurut Sehun sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya dan berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya melepas jaket kulit yang dikenakannya dan menyematkannya pada tubuh Luhan, memasangkan helm padanya dan menuntunnya menaiki motornya.

"kau tidak mengatakan padaku akan menggunakan motor!" seru Luhan yang teredam suara mesin motor Sehun, jika ia tau ia tidak mengenakan gaun manisnya. Namun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun.

"pegang yang kuat!" seru Sehun sebelum tangannya memutar pedal gas dan tersenyum saat tangan mungil Luhan melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Luhan menatap kosong pada undakan tanah di hadapannya tepatnya pada Sebuah figura dengan gambar seorang gadis sedang tersenyum. 'Park Hyesoo' nama yang tercetak pada batu nisan yang sedikit berlumut. Seolah melihat dirinya sendiri dalam cover yang berbeda, ia berusaha agar tetap terlihat tenang. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya dan membuatnya berantakan tidak dihiraukannya. Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam setelah meletakkan rangkaian bunga lily putih dan krisan tidak juga mengatakan apapun hanya menatap kosong pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Luhan menoleh menatapnya, menunggunya mengatakan apapun tapi tidak satu katapun yang diucapkannya dan lagi-lagi mereka memilih diam.

"saat itu, Hyesoo noona memintaku untuk tidak pergi" suara Sehun terdengar di antara kesunyian yang dirasakan Luhan dan kembali menoleh menatap Sehun.

"dia.. tewas karena melindungiku. Aku melihatnya meregang nyawa di hadapanku. Aku.." Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan memilih menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

Seketika itu juga ingatan Luhan kembali pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat dirinya menjadi sandera. Seorang yang menyiakan nyawanya demi Sehun. "aku bukan dia!" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan. Sehun yang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan sendu, ya tanpa Luhan memberitahunya pun ia tau.

"semua ini harus berakhir, tapi aku.. jika kau memintaku untuk tidak pergi maka aku akan.."

"tidak, aku bukan dia, Sehun" Luhan kembali menegaskan. "aku.. aku akan membiarkanmu pergi karena aku bukan dia" lirih Luhan. Matanya tak lepas pada figure yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

Sehun tertegun, ia sudah siap menerima apapun yang keluar dari mulut luhan, bahkan jika Luhan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, walaupun itu artinya membuat dirinya mengkhianati Jongin dan temannya yang lain, ia siap. Tapi perkataan Luhan tadi, sangat di luar dugaannya. Ya, Luhan bukan Hyesoo. Luhan dan Hyesoo adalah seorang yang berbeda, semirip apapun mereka.

"aku akan menunggumu" ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar dan menoleh menatap Sehun. "aku akan menunggumu hingga kau mengakhiri semuanya!" tambahnya. Tidak lama setelahnya airmatanya sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap airmata Luhan, matanya menatap Luhan sendu. Ia mencintai Hyesoo, tapi masa itu telah lewat. Sekeras apapun ia mempertahankan perasaannya akan percuma, hanya rasa sakit yang akan didapatnya dan juga penyesalan tiada akhir itu, ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, ia tidak ingin kembali kehilangan. Sekarang, ia mencintai gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dan iya sudah yakin akan hal itu.

"kau tau alasanku membawamu kemari?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan tidak menjawab hanya memilih menatap Sehun.

"aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai Luhan noona! Dan ya, benar aku mencintai Hyesoo noona, tapi itu sudah lewat. Aku sudah merelakannya sedari dulu, hanya saja aku hanya memerlukan seorang yang mampu meyakinkanku.." Sehun berhenti saat Luhan memeluknya erat.

"aku tidak bisa meyakinkanmu, Sehun. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya sendiri, dengan cara kau harus yakin dan mempercayaiku bahwa aku juga mencintaimu.." bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mengangguk, tangan kekarnya melingkar di pundak Luhan, memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat. Seolah ia bisa melihat Hyesoo noonanya tersenyum. Kau lihat noona? Aku bisa bahagia tanpamu, Sehun membatin dan menggumamkan kata 'aku menyayangimu' di telinga Luhan berkali-kali. Namun kali ini dia yakin bahwa perasaannya memang tertuju pada Luhan bukan lagi padanya, bukan lagi pada Hyesoo noonanya yang telah tiada.

* * *

Cahaya jingga dari matahari yang terpantul dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota Seoul terbias melalui kaca di hadapan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menatap kosong pada jalanan kota Seoul yang dipadati kendaran roda empat. Baekhyun-gadis itu- dengan kilatan mata yang seolah menampakkan ketertarikan akan jalanan di bawah sana, jejeran mobil yang terlihat seperti mainan itu seolah begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tidak, pikiran melayang jauh entah berada di mana. Tersentak, saat dua lengan kokoh melingkar pada pinggangnya dan kepala yang disandarakan di bahunya serta dua pasang mata yang ikut mengamati arah pandangannya.

"yeol" gumam Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap lembut lengan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya itu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara berat Chanyeol mengalun di telinganya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"jangan bohong!" timpal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela mafasnya "entahlah, aku hanya.. perasaanku hanya sedikit tidak, nyaman.."

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghadapnya. "tenang saja, bukankah akan ada aku yang selalu melindungimu…" ujarnya lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa helai anak rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya.

"aku tau!" gumam Baekhyun, tangannya sudah melingkar pinggang Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ahh" suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar dan membuat Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang sedikit menunduk. Sorot matanya terlihat bimbang tapi hanya sesaat. Dilepasnya pelukan Baekhyun lalu mengambil langkah mundur.

Baekyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol belutut di hadapannya, di tangannya terdapat kotak kecil berwarna biru tua dengan aksen pita kecil di atasnya.

"aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi, kumohon, menikahlah denganku setelah semua ini berakhir. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu, membuatmu selalu bahagia karena aku yakin hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya.." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat tangan mungil Baekhyun kembali memeluknya.

"bodoh! Tentu saja aku mau!" pekik Baekhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya menatap Chanyeol yang tampak salah tingkah. Tangannya terulur di hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"cepat pasangkan" serunya semangat.

"apa?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung menatap tangan Baekhyun yang terulur di hadapannya.

"cincin itu, cepat pasangkan di jariku!" Baekhyun kesal.

"cincin?" ulang Chanyeol ragu.

"iya, cincin itu" sahut Baekhyun tidak sabar dan menunjuk pada kotak biru di tangan Chanyeol.

"ah" Chanyeol tersadar dan membuka kotak di tangannya. "sebenarnya ini bukan cincin, tapi…" tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak berbandul alphabet C dan B.

"kau menyebalkan" rungut Baekhyun.

"ahahaha" tawa derp Chanyeol membahana "cincinnya akan menyusul, baby!" tambahnya, sebelum bibir hangatnya menjangkau bibir Baekhyun, menciumnya pelan dan lembut serta penuh perasaan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah lesu dan berdiri menatap kosong pada pintu berdinding kayu dengan ukirannya yang telihat rumit. Tangannya memegang satu pot bunga berwarna keunguan. _Cyclamen. Yang berarti 'selamat tinggal'_. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat menyentuh dadanya yang sakit entah mengapa. Wajah yang selalu bercahaya dengan senyum bak malaikat yang dimilikinya kehilangan cahayanya, berganti dengan senyum getir yang sarat akan kesakitan. Ia tau tindakannya ini sangat.. katakanlah ia pengecut, tapi menurutnya itu lebih baik jika harus merasakan sakit atas sebuah penolakan. Tubuhnya membungkuk meletakkan pot bunga itu dan berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

* * *

"_Jongin, kumohon! Jangan!" lirih Kyungsoo._

_Jongin menggeleng "maaf Kyungsoo, aku harus pergi, aku harus mengakhiri semua ini, aku.." ucapannya terhenti tatkala kedua lengan mungil Kyungsoo memeluknya erat._

"_aku berjanji, aku akan kembali" Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terputus._

"_aku tidak ingin kau berjanji, aku ingin kau tetap di sini, jangan pergi!" gumam Kyungsoo di antara isak tangisnya, kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk Jongin._

_Jongin terdiam._

"_Kyungsoo.." Jongin mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya, tangannya terulur mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya. "dengarkan ini baik-baik, aku akan kembali! Aku berjanji. Mimpimu, impianmu, aku akan mewujudkannya kelak.."_

Kyungsoo tersentak dari tidurnya, saat matanya terbuka lalu kembali tertutup akibat silau dari cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. Mimpi itu. Mimpi yang sama dalam setiap malam di tidurnya. Mimpi yang yang selalu dirutukinya karena membuatnya menangis di pagi hari. Mimpi yang membuat bantalnya basah oleh deraian airmata saat tertidur. Mimpi yang..

Ditekuknya kedua kakinya di depan dada, tangan mungilnya memeluk lututnya membenamkan wajahnya pada cerukan yang tercipta di antara kedua lutut yang terlipat. Bahunya berguncang, hingga akhirnya isakan halus mulai terdengar. Suasana pagi hari yang tak asing lagi baginya—mendapati dirinya hampir setiap pagi menangis—isakan tangisnya yang saling beradu dengan detik jam analog yang terletak di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Ia sadar waktu terus berjalan, semakin meninggalkan dirinya yang terpuruk. Ia tau waktu terus berjalan, tapi dunianya telah berhenti pada saat itu. Ia mengerti waktu terus berjalan, tapi tidak seharusnya dirinya terus meratapi nasibnya yang semakin tertinggal jauh oleh sang waktu. Tekad yang telah tercipta hanya tinggal memantapkannya saja. Berusaha menjadikan kenangan yang telah tercipta menjadi kekuatannya dan membawa kebahagian baginya.

Kim Jongin. Nama itu. Sosok itu. Kenangan itu. Akan selalu berada di hatinya.

* * *

**Ga kerasa sisa satu chapter lagi yahh.. maaf kali adegan actionnya kurang bangeeet.. hehehehe thx for read this gaje story. Saya akan usahakan apdet cepat, kerana ff ini udah complete,tinggal mengedit dan mengganti nama saja. mamaf ya..**

**Saranghae..**

**:*******


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Halooo guys.. datang lagii.. last chapter nihh..**

**Plis enjoy it..**

**And as always I am sorry for the typo.**

**Will Of The Heart**

**Chapter four (last) **

'**Memories'**

**Saranghae..**

**:********

* * *

_5 years later.._

Seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dengan gaun hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya berdiri terdiam dengan tatapan kosong di depan gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan di puncaknya. Tak dihiraukannya terpaan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambut yang beberapa helai menutupi wajahnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan cincin yang tersemat di tangan kirinya tepatnya pada jari manisnya.

"aku begitu benci mengatakan ini! Tapi aku merindukanmu!" gumamnya pelan.

"Baekhyun-ahh!" suara baritone terdengar memangil namanya. Dengan segera kepala gadis itu berbalik menatap seorang yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya dengan tiga tangkai bunga lily putih di tangan, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, Chanyeol maju selangkah dan berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun memandang sendu makam di hadapannya.

"setidaknya mereka pergi dengan tenang Chanyeol-ahh!" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk dan perlahan maju melangkah lalu meletakkan masing-masing satu tangkai pada tiga makam di hadapannya. Wu yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, pistol berwarna perak dengan ukiran nama Kris di sana dan meletakkannya pada makam yang berada tepat di tengah. Baekhyun maju berdiri di samping Chanyeol, melepaskan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, kalung perak berbandul seekor panda yang tengah memakan bambu dan meletakkannya pada makam yang berada di samping kanan makam Kris.

* * *

"_hyuuuung awaaaassss!" Tao berteriak keras dan mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh._

_Door, door! _

_Dua peluru yang ditembakkan seorang berbaju hitam menembus kulit serta daging Tao dan bersarang di dada dan perutnya. Kedua matanya melebar dengan tangan yang memegang dadanya, nafasnya terputus, Kris yang saat itu tersadar beberapa detik kemudian berhambur ke arah Tao yang nyaris tersungkur pada lantai ubin yang keras. Nafasnya memburu dengan kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu._

"_Tao, Huang Zi Tao!" panggilnya. Airmatanya sudah mengalir pada pipinya. Dan tidak dihiraukannya lagi image dingin yng selama ini melekat pada dirinya._

"_hyuung!" lirih Tao di antara nafasnya yang terputus tangannya terulur mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi Kris._

"_hyung, aku.. " Nafasnya kembali tercekat._

"_Tao!" panggil Kris_

"_hyung, ma..maafkan a.. aku, yang ti.. tidak bisa men.. menepati janjiku, untuk, untuk te.. terus bersamamu!" ucap Tao dengan terbata di tengah nafasnya yang teputus._

"_berhentilah berbicara, kumohon!" pinta Kris, tangannya yang bebas menekan pada perut Tao yang terus mengeluarkan darah._

_Tao menggeleng, "Hyung, t.. terima kasih karena selalu a.. da untuk.. uhhuuuuk!" Tao terbatuk dan memuncratkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Kris semakin kalut, airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

"_Hy.. hyung, ja.. jangan .." ucap Tao terbata tangannya kembali terulur mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

"_cukup Tao, berhentilah berbicara kau bisa matii!" pekik Kris dengan suara beratnya._

"_hyuu..ng, se.. lamat tingg..al! hyung, a..ku. aku mencintaimu hyung!" lirih Tao di antara tarikan nafas terakhirnya. Tangannya terkulai lemas di sampingnya, matanya terpejam dengan damai._

"_TAO! HUANG ZI TAO! SIAAAAL! BUKA MATAMUU! TAO!" teriak Kris sembari mengguncang tubuh Tao yang sudah tidak bernyawa nafasnya memburu dan menatap tajam pada kumpulan pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh, dengan hati-hati diletakkannya tubuh Tao dan menggapai dua buah pistol yang tergeletak di samping. Kedua jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk kesegala arah. Rasa marah, kecewa, kesal, sakit semua menjadi satu._

"_BRENGSEEEEEEEEEEK KAU, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGINKANMU MENJADI AYAHKU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTA UNTUK MENJADI ANAKMU! KEPARAT SIALAAAAN! APA KAU PUAS MELIHAT PUTRAMU MENDERITA SEPERTI INI!" maki Kris setelah puas menembakkan pistolnya._

"_ini yang kau inginkan? Ini yang kau mau? Sudah cukup, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihatku semakin menderita!" tambah Kris, suaranya terdengar sedikit lirih. Tangannya melengkung mengadahkan pistol pada pelipisnya. _

_Sudah tidak ada lagi alasannya untuk hidup, ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang diinginkan Kris, merebut semua yang dimilikinya, ibunya, hidupnya. Cintanya. Tao. Semuanya. Dengan seperti ini, ayahnya tidak bisa lagi mengendalikannya. _

_Mata setajam elang itu menutup "selamat tinggal ayah!" gumamnya._

_Door!_

_Peluru dari pistolnya menembus batok kepalanya. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya tumbang._

"_**dan aku juga mencintaimu Tao.."**_

* * *

"perasaaan mereka memang tidak lazim dalam berbagai hal, tapi tidak berarti perasaan mereka berdua tidak kuat, perasaan yang telah tumbuh selama bertahun-tahun dan terus bertumbuh, banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak sempurna Baekhyun-ahh, bahkan semuanya, tapi aku dan kau tau perasaan mereka begitu tanpa cela" lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai rambut Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun refleks berbalik saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan di belakangnya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

"refleks kalian masih bagus!" ucap pemuda dengan senyum malaikat yang melekat permanent di wajahnya. Jalannya sedikit tertatih dengan sebuah tongkat kayu di tangan kanannya.

"Suho oppa!" pekik Baekhyun.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, menunduk sesaat pada ketiga makam di hadapannya.

"bagaimana kabar kalian? Sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan kalian!' gumamnya pada makam di depannya. Masih dengan tertatih, perlahan Suho melangkah menuju makam Jongdae dan meletakkan sebuah pisau berwarna emas dengan ukiran nama Hyejin pada gagangnya.

_Suho menyapu sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam, mempelajari sekitarnya dengan pistol di tanganya dan satu lagi yang tersimpan di sakunya. Jongdae berjalan dengan perlahan di sampingnya, tangannya mencengkram kuat pistol sejenis dengan milik Suho._

* * *

"_sial, aku tidak begitu bisa menggunakan pistol!" gerutu Jongdae. Tangannya merogoh pada saku dalam jas semi formal yang dikenakannya. pisau dengan berwarna emas yang bersinar ditimpa cahaya._

_Suho menunduk saat melihat sosok berbaju hitam melintas di depan mereka. Jongdae yang sedikit panik mengusap dadanya._

"_Hyung" panggil Jongdae._

"_ya?"_

"_hyung, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku ingin kau memegang ini!" tambah Jongdae dan mengulurkan pisaunya pada Suho. Suho menatapnya heran._

"_apa ini?" Tanya Suho._

"_aku hanya ingin kau menyimpannya!" sahut Jongdae dan tersenyum._

_Dengan sedikit ragu tangan Suho terulur menerima pisau itu dan meletakkan pada saku jasnya._

"_ayo hyung!" ajak Jongdae dan meneruskan intaian mereka. Suho mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongdae dari belakang._

_Suho dan Jongdae berusaha menghindar dari hujan peluru yang ditujukan pada mereka._

_Door! _

_Sebuah peluru bersarang di pergelangan kaki Suho dan membuatnya tersungkur._

"_hyuuung!" pekik Jongdae dan berusaha membantu Suho bangkit._

"_tidak, tinggalkan aku Jongdae!" pinta Suho. _

"_tidak hyung, tidak!" tolak Jongdae. Mereka semakin panik saat derap langkah mendekat pada mereka. Suho menatapnya memohon, sementara Jongdae tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dengan santai ia mengeluarkan pistolnya sementara tangan yang satu mencengkram kuat senjata kebanggaannya._

"_aku akan melindungimu, kau melindungiku!" gumam Jongdae dan tersenyum pada Suho._

_Mereka saling menembakkan peluru masing-masing, sesekali Jongdae melemparkan pisaunya beberapa dari mereka tumbang. Tanpa Suho ketahui sebuah peluru telah besarang pada perut bagian atas Jongdae. Nafas Jongdae terengah, merasakan panas yang membara pada perutnya akibat dari peluru yang menembusnya._

_Setelah dirasanya cukup aman, Jongdae beringsut pada Suho yang juga menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya. Suho terduduk dengan posisi punggung menyandar pada tembok. Sementara Jongdae, meringkuk dengan menekan perutnya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar rintihan sakit tidak keluar dari bibirnya._

_Suho menyadari sesuatu yang merembas pada baju yang dikenakan Jongdae dan dengan sekali hentakan menarik tubuh Jongdae mendekat padanya._

"_Jongdae!" gumam Suho dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

"_hyung!' lirih Jongdae, airmatanya terkumpul di pelupuk mata dan sekali berkedip air itu menetes melewati pipi._

_Suho menggenggam tangan Jongdae yang sedikit bergetar_

"_Jongdae, tetap buka matamu!" seru Suho saat mendapati Jongdae memejamkan matanya._

"_tidak hyung, dia sudah semakin dekat!" lirih Jongdae._

"_Jongdae!" panggil Suho, airmatanya sudah mengalir membanjiri wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan sanggup melihat sahabatnya itu meregang nyawa di depannya._

"_hyuung, a.. akuu.." nafasnya terputus. "ini, hal ini aku menunggunya!' lagi Jongdae tidak melanjutkan perkataannya akibat nafasnya yang terputus._

"_Jongdae!" panggil Suho lirih._

"_A.. aku, aku akan bertemu Hyejin, hyung!" gumam Jongdae dan tersenyum lebar. Bibirnya memucat, matanya terpejam._

"_Jong, Jongdae! Jongdae!" panggil Suho di sela isak tangisnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat tangan Jongdae yang telah tertidur dalam damai._

* * *

"dia bahagia, mungkin sekarang dia telah tersenyum bersama Hyejin" ujar Suho pelan kedua kepala yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Jongdae-ya, sampaikan salamku pada Hyurin, katakan padanya bahwa aku selalu mencintainya!" gumam Suho dan menatap Kosong pada nisan Jongdae.

"Jongin dan Sehun.." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Suho yang mendengarnya tersentak.

"aku, tidak menemukan mereka! Hingga kini keberadaannya tidak diketahui! Aku juga sudah menyuruh orangku mencari mereka, tapi tidak satupun yang menemukan mereka!" sahut Suho dengan nada menerawang.

Ketiganya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, meresakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

* * *

"_Sehun kubilang lari! Selamatkan dirimu!" Jongin berteriak nyaring pada Sehun yang berdiri terpaku tidak jauh darinya. Sementara dirinya sendiri sedang di kepung beberapa orang yang siap menghabisinya._

"_tidak Jongin tidak!" tolak Sehun. Airmatanya mulai memaksa keluar dari peraduannya melihat keadaan Jongin yang di ujung tanduk._

"_brengsek, kubilang lari!" maki Jongin di tengah usahanya melawan._

"_cepat lari, selamatka dirimu!" tambahnya dengan nafas memburu. "ini perintah dariku!"_

_Sehun terpaku, Selama bertahun-tahun bersama Jongin, ia tidak pernah memerintahkan sesuatu padanya, semuanya ia lakukan atas kehendaknya, bukan perintah Jongin. Dan mirisnya sesuatu yang diperintahkan Jongin adalah melupakan janjinya untuk terus menjaga Jongin dan meninggalkannya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, walaupun hati dan pikirannya memberontak. _

"_lari Sehun! Apapun yang terjadi jangan berbalik!" samar ia masih bisa mendengar perkataan Jongin yang justru membuat airmatanya mengalir semakin deras._

_Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tembakan berkali-kali. ia memejamkan matanya, menahan hasratnya untuk berbalik dan memilih berlari dari sana. Tidak, ia bukan pengkhianat. Justru ia menghargai harga diri Jongin yang memerintahkannya untuk tidak berbalik._

* * *

"bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun, tubuhnya telah merapat pada Chanyeol mencari kehangatan di antara hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, tangan besar Cahanyeol pun memeluk pinggangnya lembut.

Suho menghela nafasnya "aku akan melanjutkan mimpiku, mengelola toko bunga milikku sendiri, menemui gadisku dan melamarnya" jawab Suho lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "kalian?" tanyanya balik.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kiri Baekhyun di mana cincinnya tersemat, "kami akan menikah Hyung!"

Mata Suho membulat sempurna "benarkah?"

"ya!" jawab keduanya kompak. Suho tersenyum.

"kalian dengar, mereka akan menikah! Aku menang, taruhan konyol kita itu, aku yang memenangkannya!" seru Suho pada makam di hadapannya.

Kedua orang di sampingnya menatapnya heran.

"kami bertaruh sampai mana hubungan kalian akan berjalan, dan aku satu-satunya yang mengatakan hingga kalian menikah!" Sahut Suhoo dan tersenyum riang.

"oppaaa!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

Ketiganya lalu tertawa bahagia.

"kita berpisah di sini, jangan ragu untuk menyapaku jika kita bertemu!" ujar Suho lalu membungkuk sekilas pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga membungkuk dan berbalik memasuki mobil mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka tidak mengajak Suho untuk bersama mereka, tapi lebih kepada menghargai perasaannya yang mungkin akan terluka, lagipula Suho itu kuat, begitu pikir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"selamat tinggal oppa!" kau harus datang di pernikahanku!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam mobilnya dan melambai pada Suho yang tengah berjalan dengan tertatih.

* * *

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan aula berukuran cukup luas itu. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan melewati jalan kecil di antara para penggemarnya dan duduk menghadap mereka pada kursi yang telah disediakan pada panggung kecil di hadapan puluhan pasang mata, kilatan lampu cahaya blitz kamera menyilaukan matanya.

Kau lihat Jongin, mimpiku telah terwujud, batin Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, mengapa buku anda berakhir dengan sangat tidak jelas?" Tanya seorang wartawan sembari membaca notes kecil di tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius "benarkah? Menurutku semuanya tampak jelas"

"benarkah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa buku anda, didasarkan pada kisah nyata?"

Lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Luhan dan seluruh karakter dalam bukuku tampak begitu nyata di kepalaku!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bercanda.

"jika benar kisah dalam buku anda merupakan kisah nyata, ke mana mereka? Ke mana Jongin dan Sehun menghilang?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit-langit aula dan kembali menatap para wartawan yang memandangnya penasaran.

"semoga mereka bahagia di manapun mereka berada" lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

"pertanyaan terakhir Kyungsoo-ssi, akhir dari kisah pada bukumu ini, seperti tidak berakhir dan terkesan sangat tidak jelas. Apa kau berniat membuat sequelnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "kisahku juga belum memiliki akhir bahagia, kurasa aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk membuatnya memiliki akhir bahagia ataupun kelanjutan!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum getir di wajahnya.

Acara meet and great bersama penulis popular yang karyanya yang menjadi bestseller itu, diakhiri dengan penandatanganan penulis. Dan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada penggemarnya.

* * *

_'tring'_

Lonceng kecil yang berada tepat di atas pintu sebuah café bergerincing saat pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo—sang pembuka pintu itu—memasuki café dengan senyum di wajahnya, matanya menyapu segala penjuru mencari sosok yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Dan berjalan ke arah salah sudut café yang terletak dekat jendela besar yang mempelihatkan Luhan yang duduk dengan menyangga dagunya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan, matanya menatap lurus pada unninya itu. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menghimpit dadanya saat melihat tatapan kosong Luhan pada jalan di balik kaca. Sudah lima tahun Luhan hidup seperti ini, tatapan kosongnya, senyum palsu di wajahnya tapi Kyungsoo tau Luhan berusaha menutupi semua itu darinya maupun dari kedua oppa dan orang tuanya.

Luhan seperti memiliki dua kehidupan, mampu tersenyum seperti biasa pada kamera dan menjalani dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya, namun di balik kamera, Luhan terihat menyedihkan. Kyungsoo bahkan tau, tiap malam selama lima tahun ini Luhan selalu menangis di malam hari, menggumamkan nama Sehun di dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo memaklumi itu, bahkan dirinya sendiripun terkejut saat mendapati bantalnya basah karena airmata menyadari dirinya menangis dalam tidurnya.

"unni!" panggil Kyungsoo pelan dan menyentuh lengan Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan menatap Kyungsoo kaget. "kau mengejutkanku!" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"unni sudah memesan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

"bagaimana meet and greatmu?' Tanya Luhan basa-basi.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, "hebat seperti biasa! Kau juga mau tanda tanganku?" sahut Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

Luhan terkikik geli "hei, apa kau juga mau tanda tangan seorang model professional?" Kyungsoo menggeleng Heboh. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama dan menghentikan tawa mereka saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Luhan.

"aku minta cheesecakenya" seru Kyungsoo pada sang pelayan, pelayan itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tempo lalu yang terputus karena Luhan memiliki jadwal pemotretan ynag mendadak, mengenai apartement yang akan mereka tinggali bersama, sesekali tawa renyah terdengar dari keduanya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan mantap menuju salah satu ruangan di ujung lorong, seragam kebesarannya dengan rapih melekat pada tubuh proporsionalnya dilapisi coat panjang terjuntai melewati lututnya. Tangannya dengan tegas membuka knop pintu di hadapannya dan melangkahkan kakinya yang segera disambut oleh seorang yang duduk pada kursi kulit yang terletak di balik meja kerjanya.

"selamat datang kapten Kai di kantor kepolisian Seoul, senang bertemu denganmu"

Pemuda berkulit tan yang mendapatkan sambutan itu hanya tersenyum miring dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

* * *

"_**a hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I see your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same. But all the separate disappear now when im dreaming of your face"***_

Yixing baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya, rekannya yang lain telah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dirinya hanya terdiam menatap termangu pada cermin besar yang mengelilingi ruang latihannya. Kepalanya menoleh pada pintu masuk ruang latihannya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengn ukiran yang cukup rumit. Sudah lima tahun sejak kiriman karangan bunga dari penggemarnya tidak pernah datang lagi, setelah satu pot bunga _cyclamen_ diterimanya, entah kenapa dirinya sedikit terkejut mendapati hatinya yang sakit saat menatap bunga dengan warna keunguan itu.

Seolah tidak ingin terhanyut lebih jauh lagi dengan cepat Yixing mengumpulkan barangnya yang tercecer dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan latihan. Namun langkahnya terhenti, saat mendapati setangkai bunga mawar merah yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Dahinya mengerut dan membungkuk mengambil bunga mawar itu, baru akan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya kembali menatap setangkai bunga mawar yang berjarak satu meter dari bunga yang sebelumnya. Yixing berjalan mengikuti arah bunga mawar dan memungutnya. Langkahnya terhenti pada ujung koridor saat pandangannya menatap seorang pemuda memegang sebuah tongkat kayu dengan senyum di wajahnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Zhang Yixing!" pemuda itu menggumamkan namanya.

Yixing memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan haru, airmata sudah mengalir wajahnya.

"Kim Joonmyun, aku sudah menduga bahwa itu kau!" lirih Yixing dan berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu, memeluknya erat.

"terima kasih telah menungguku selama lima tahun ini!" ucap Joonmyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yixing. "menikahlah denganku Yixing!" tambahnya. Yixing mengangguk dalam diam, hanya isak tangisnya yang terdengar, namun kali ini isak tangis bahagia yang keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

"_**your flowing and smiling eyes keep melting me. How can I hold it in? baby I love you, can you feel my love. I give you my all. Come to me closer, don't stop. So my thin lips can touch your lips. Come to me closer, come like last nights dream, oh love. Tell me that you love me.."****_

Luhan terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar di hadapannya, hairstylistnya dengan cekatan mengobrak-abrik rambutnya, mengepangnya dan menyemprotkan hair spray.

"kau sudah melihat model pria yang akan disandikan denganmu? Oh my god! Demi seluruh pria tampan yang tinggal di distrik Gangnam, dia sangaat tampannnnn!" ujar hairstylistnya itu dengan heboh. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

"kau beruntung dia memilihmu!" tambah hairstylistnya dan kembali sibuk pada rambut Luhan

"maksud unni?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Hairstylist itu menghela nafasnya "dia adalah model terkenal di Paris, keturunan Korea yang menghabiskan hidupnya di Paris! Itu yang kudengar!" jawab hairstylist itu.

"lalu maksudnya dengan aku beruntung apa?" Tanya Luhan masih penasaran.

"model dengan jam terbang seperti dia itu, sangat sulit dibujuk untuk menendatangi kontrak. Tapi tanpa sengaja dia melihat potomu yang terpajang di ruangan presedir dan akhirnya menyetujui kontrak asalkan model wanitanya adalah dirimu!" jelas Hairstylist itu dan mengakhiri kesibukannya pada rambut Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "cihh, sombong sekali!" cibir Luhan dan kembali mengamati wajah imut namun begitu cantik miliknya yang sama sekali belum terkena make up. Tidak lama seorang make up artist memasuki ruanganya.

"aigooo, tenyata kau.." pekik sang make upper. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan berdiri menyambut make up artist yang sudah cukup dikenalnya itu.

"anneyeong, Minri unni!" sapanya dan membungkuk sekilas. Lalu kembali duduk pada tempatnya.

Minri—sang make up artist—mengeluarkan peralatan 'perangnya' dan meletakkan sebagiannya pada meja di hadapan Luhan.

"kau sudah lihat model pria yang akan disandingkan denganmu?" Tanya Minri pada Luhan, tangannya dengan perlahan mengoleskan bb cream pada wajah mulus Luhan. Luhan menggeleng. Pertanyaan yang sama dan semoga saja reaksi yang diperlihatkan mereka berbeda, Luhan membatin.

"ah, aku paling suka mendandanimu, wajahmu itu sudah cukup cantik hingga tidak terlalu sulit membuatnya tampak cantik lagi!" racau Minri dan memoles bedak pada wajah Luhan.

"unni, tentang model yang akan disandingkan denganku.."

"ahh, ne… dia sangat, sangat, sangat tampaaann! Aku bahkan nyaris pingsan saat menyentuh wajah mulusnya itu!" potong Minri dengan semangat. "kau sangat beruntung!" tambahnya. Tangannya dengan lincah memoleskan lipstick berwarna pink pada bibir mungil Luhan.

"oh, yah? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"mmmm, Daniel Oh, yah namanya Daniel Oh!" ujar Minri lalu mengoleskan pewarna pipi pada pipi tirus Luhan.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Daniel Oh" gumamnya pelan.

Seorang asisten membantu Luhan mengenakan gaun yang akan dikenakannya saat pemotretan, gaun terusan panjang berpotongan A line hingga melewati mata kakinya berwarna putih dengan belahan hingga paha Luhan, gaun one shoulder yang dengan sempurna mengekspos bahu mulusnya, kain satin yang begitu lembut membelai kulit halusnya dan mencetak lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Bagi Luhan semua itu tidak masalah yang jadi masalah baginya jika harus menggunakan bikini. Bibirnya sedikit meringis saat asisten itu menyodorkan sepasang stiletto dengan heels 20 cm, tepat di hadapannya.

"apa tidak ada yang lain?" protes Luhan.

Sang asisten menggeleng "memang itu pasangan gaun dari sesi pertama ini!"

Luhan menghela nafas, ya tentu saja, pemotretan ini mengambil dua sesi. Selelah apapun dirinya, dia tepat harus bersikap professional.

Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang gantinya menuju studio pemotretan dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam ujung gaunnya. Jalan sedikit tertatih karena stiletto yang dikenakannya. Beberapa Kru yang berpapasan dengannya mencuri pandang ke arahnya, memandangnya takjub.

Luhan memasuki ruang studio dan disambut oleh sang photographer dengan sebuah pelukan kecil. Luhan mengenalnya baik, beberapa kali bekerja sama dengannya. Dan berjalan pada kursi santai yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Seorang kru, membawakannya sebotol air.

"model yang bersamaku.."

"ah, dia di sudut sana!" sang Kru memotong perkataan Luhan dan menunjuk ke arah selatan tepatnya di samping kanan Luhan. Luhan mengernyit, sosok yang membelakanginya itu begitu tinggi dan tegap, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu di sisir ke belakang, tanpa sadar Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya mengacuhkan fakta bahwa lipstic yang dikenakannya akan menempel pada giginya.

"Daniel Oh" gumamnya pelan. Entah mengapa dirinya belum siap bertemu dengan partnernya itu.

Luhan terus menatap punggung pemuda itu dan tersadar saat sang photographer memberinya kode untuk bersiap. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk memperbaiki gaunnya yang sedikit kusut. Dan saat mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata tajam yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar, jam berhenti berdetak, Luhan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas karena yang dirasakannya hanya sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Sosok itu, sosok yang dinantikannya selama lima tahun, sosok yng selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya, sosok yang selalu ditangisinya, berdiri beberapa meter darinya juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikannya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya membuatnya nyaris terkoyak. Airmatanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah berlari berhambur kepelukan pemuda itu, tapi tidak dia tidak boleh melakukannya di sini, hal kedua yang ingin dilakukannya, memaki pemuda itu hingga suaranya habis, tapi itu juga tidak mungkin dilakukannya di sini. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memilih memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam yang dihujamkan untuknya berjalan dengan pasti tangannya terulur mengusap airmata yang nyaris mengaliri pipinya.

* * *

Luhan menahan nafasnya, posisinya sangat dekat dengannya, kedua tangannya mengalung pada leher pemuda itu sementara lengan kokoh pemuda itu melingkar pada pinggangnya, dahi mereka bersentuhan, Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat merasakan hembusan nafas pada wajahnya, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan saat mata tajam itu menatapnya lekat. Hitungan sang photographer, Kilatan blitsz lampu, suara klik dari kamera, derap langkah para kru yang berlalu lalang tak lantas membuat detakan jantungnya teredam, berusaha tetap bersikap professional. Ia sedikit terpekik saat pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya merapat padanya, mengganti pose dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap kamera, Luhan menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak pemuda itu tangannya sudah berpindah bertolak pada pinggangnya, sementara tangan yang satu masih melingkar pada leher pemuda itu. Luhan menahan nafasnya saat aroma tubuh yang begitu dirindukannya itu terhirup olehnya.

"yak! Sempurna!" teriak sang photographer mengakhiri sesi pertama pemotretan ini.

Dengan segera Luhan melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan studio menuju ruang gantinya. Segera setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup, Luhan merosot terduduk di lantai dengan punggung menyandar pada pintu. Ia menekuk kakinya di depan dada, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Masih ada satu sesi lagi. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kursi riasnya, menatap dirinya pada cermin dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"kau harus kuat, jangan biarkan si brengsek itu melihatmu tampak lemah!" gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Seorang assisten datang dengan menenteng sebuah gaun untuk sesi kedua, Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"ah, seseorang menitipkan ini untukmu!" ujar sang asisten dan menyodorkan selembar kertas ada Luhan, Luhan menerimanya dan membuka lipatan itu. "dari siapa?" Tanya Luhan. Sang assisten mengendikkan bahunya.

'_aku merindukanmu'_

Luhan menahan nafasnya, dia tau tulisan tangan siapa ini. Airmata itu tak dapat ditahannya dan akhirnya tumpah mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya.

"unni, ada apa? Mengapa menangis?" Tanya sang asisten panik. Luhan menggeleng "tidak ap!" jawabnya pelan. Lalu mengusap airmata di pipinya.

* * *

Pemotretan telah selesai dan berjalan dengan lancar, tapi tidak bagi Luhan, dengan susah payah ia mengontrol emosi dan perasaannya, menyembunyikan detak jantungnya sendiri dan menjaga matanya agar tidak menangis dan dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan studio dan berlari menuju ruang gantinya tanpa menatap Sehun sama sekali. Dengan cepat Luhan melepas segala yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian kasualnya. Dikumpulkannya semua barangnya dan berlari berjalan keluar. Saat berjalan di lorong Luhan berpapasan dengan sang photographer

"Luhan-ssi. Daniel mentraktir kita makan, hitung-hitung sebagai salam perpisahan, besok dia akan kembali ke paris!" ucapnya.

"maaf tapi aku.."

"kau harus ikut!" ujarnya dan menyeret Luhan dan memaksanya ikut bersamanya. Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya, tunggu dulu, dia akan kembali ke Paris? Mengapa hatinya sangat sakit mendengar itu.

Luhan hanya menunduk menatap makanan di hadapannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali, rekannya yang lain tampak sibuk menenggak soju dan tertawa bersama. Bukan tanpa alasan ia terus menunduk, tatapan tajam dari pemuda berkulit putih yang duduk tepat di hadapannya terus menghujam ke arahnya, membuat tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tidak, bukan ini yang di harapkannya yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dengan sekali hentakan Luhan mendorong kursinya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"mau ke mana?" Tanya Minri yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"toilet!" jawabnya singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Luhan menepuk pipinya pelan, "kau harus kuat!" gumamnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lalu mencuci tangannya dan berjalan keluar toilet.

"noona!" Luhan nyaris terjengkal mendengar suara yang teramat familiar itu memanggilnya. Luhan berbalik dan mendapat Sehun yang sedang berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok menatapnya sendu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dingin. Luhan dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

"aku merindukanmu!" lirih Sehun pelan. Luhan tersenyum sinis.

"merindukanku?" dengus Luhan. "Lalu kemana kau selama lima tahun ini!" bentak Luhan. Dadanya bergemuruh, rasa marah, kesal, rindu pada sosok di hadapannya ini bercampur menjadi satu.

"aku.." Sehun tercekat.

"apa? Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku! Kau menghancurkannya! Kau membuatku seperti manusia tidak bernyawa! Kau membuatku.." Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya isakannya sudah terdengar. Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka menatap mereka penasaran.

Sehun yang sadar akan keadaan, menarik tangan Luhan membawanya pada ujung lorong yang tampak sepi.

"maafkan aku noona, aku tidak punya pilihan!" gumam Sehun menyesal.

"pilihan apa? Kau hanya tinggal memilihku! Kau membuatku mengasihini diriku sendiri yang begitu mencintaimu hingga nyaris mati rasanya! Aku berkata bersedia menunggumu, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya!" pekik Luhan menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam.

"selama lima tahun aku menunggumu, selama itu juga aku tersadar, bahwa kau tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapku, kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan lagi di antara isak tangisnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat padanya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Luhan lalu menunduk mencium bibirnya. Luhan yang terkejut sedikit meronta namun kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Sehun dan memilih pasrah lalu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan airmata membasahi wajahnya, ciumannya.

"aku mencntaimu noona" gumam Sehun di antara ciumannya.

"aku mencintaimu, selalu seperti itu!" gumamnya lagi dan melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Luhan terdiam, merasakan ketulusan Sehun lewat ciumannya, tangannya naik mengalung pada leher Sehun dan membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya. Menyampaikan semua perasaan rindu selama lima tahun ini. Merasakan basahnya lidah pada bibir bawahnya yang sedikit asin akibat bercampur dengan airmatanya. Mengindahkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya keduanya tersadar dan menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

"aku mencintaimu noona, selalu, selamanya!" lirih Sehun dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka menatap tepat ke dalam mata Luhan. Luhan mengangguk namun airmata masih membanjiri pipinya.

"jangan menangis!" gumam Sehun. Luhan kembali mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Sehun, meresapi setiap lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya dan membalasnya tidak kalah lembut. Keduanya tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka, dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengobati rasa rindu yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Lekuk bibir yang tampak pas, membuktikan betapa manisnya ciuman yang terkesan sangat lembut itu.

* * *

"_**I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone"*****_

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati koridornya sekolahnya dulu, koridor yang sama lima tahun lalu yang selalu di lewatinya, koridor yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan dirinya dan Jongin. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tembok dengan ujung jemarinya. Dipejamkannya matanya mengenang kenangan-kenangan yang tertoreh, entah sejak kapan kenangan itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum tidak lagi menangis.

* * *

"_nona Kyungsoo, cepatlah sedikit!" rungut Jongin dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakangnya._

"_ah, ya!" sahut Kyungsoo lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan mensejejarkanya dengan Jongin yang berjalan dengan sikap malas. Sehun yang berada di belakangnya hanya tersenym tipis menyaksikan tingkah keduanya._

_Suasana koridor tampak ramai saat itu, tapi Kyungsoo dengan berani memeluk lengan Jongin dan bergelayut di sana. Sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi tatapan-tatapan tidak mengenakkan di sekitarnya yang dia tau Jongin adalah miliknya._

* * *

"_**I don't want this moment to ever end. Where everything nothing, without you. I'd wait here forever just to see you smile, cause its true I'm nothing without you"******_

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi lapangan basket, memandang kosong pada lapangan di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum terkembang dibibirnya mengingat betapa payahnya dirinya dalam permainan olahraga yang di penuhi trik penguasaan bola itu. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan angin ketika menyentuh wajahnya.

* * *

_Kedua pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit yang cukup kontras saling merebutkan sebuah bola orange di salah satu tangan pemuda itu. Peluh bercucuran membasahi wajah keduanya mengalir melewati lehernya menambah kesan eksotis pada keduanya. Pemuda dengan kulit tan berhasil merebut bola dari tangan pemuda dengan kulit seputuh susu yang menjadi lawannya itu dan bersiap melempar bola ke arah ring._

"_yaaaaak, Kim Jongiiiiiiiiiiiinn!" seorang gadis berteriak memanggil pemuda berkulit tan itu dan seketika bola yang dilemparnya meleset jauh dari ring. Wajahnya cemberut saat mendengar suara tawa di belakangnya. Sehun menertawai kegagalannya._

"_apa?" rungut Jongin dan berbalik menatap gadis yang memanggilnya._

"_pasti kau yang melakukannya!" seru gadis itu._

_Wajah merengut Jongin berubah menjadi cengiran kecil saat kepalanya merespon dengan baik apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo._

"_apa?" Tanya Jongin polos saat gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya dengan tangan yang bertolak pada pinggangnya salah satu tangannya terulur di hadapan Jongin yang masih setia memasang wajah polosnya._

"_kembalikan ponselku!" pinta Kyungsoo._

"_apa?" Jongin berpura-pura tidak tau apapun._

_Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal "selain aku, hanya kau yang memegang tasku, sekarang kembalikan!" sahut Kyungsoo kesal. Jongin menggeleng, enggan. "ya sudah!" tambah Kyungsoo dan berbalik meninggalkan Jongin dengan mengentak-hentakkan kakinya._

"_kyaaaa" Kyungsoo terpekik saat Jongin menggotongnya di pundaknya. Kyungsoo berusaha meronta tapi cengkraman Jongin pada tubuhnya begitu kuat._

_Tawa lepas lolos dari mulut Jongin dan berjalan mengitari lapangan basket tanpa menghiraukan tatapan siswa yang menatap mereka. Sehun yang berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan hanya terkikik geli menyaksikan keduanya._

"_Jongin, turuuun kan!" pekik Kyungsoo._

"_tidak"_

"_turunkan aku!"_

"_tidak!"_

_Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, dan memilih diam, merasakan semua darahnya mengalir ke kepalanya yang terbalik di punggung Jongin._

* * *

"_**if I close my two eyes or open them again, I can only think of one person. The memory cant erase for one second I just think of you. I cant do anything while not doing anything. I look at the slow time. Where are you? What are you doing? Because I only think of one person"*******_

Kyungsoo menyukai ini, suasana perpustakaan yang hening, aura yang perpustakan yang nyaman, dan aroma tumpukan buku-buku perpustakaan. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kecil di antara rak-rak buku di kiri dan kanannya. Tangannya sesekali menyentuh buku-buku yang terususun rapih pada rak. Membaca sekilas judul-judul yang tertera pada sampul tiap buku. Beberapa kenangan kembali menyeruak di kepalanya yang terwujud seolah nyata, saat matanya menatap pada rak-rak buku berisi buku dengan judul 'ensiklopedia' pada sampulnya.

* * *

"_hei Kyungsoo!" _

"_hmmm"_

"_lihat aku!"_

"_apa?" Kyungsoo dengan malas menjauhkan buku di tangannya dan menatap wajah Jongin yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya pada paha Kyungsoo._

"_tidak, aku hanya ingin kau melihatku" sahut Jongin dan kembali sibuk pada ponselnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas._

_Ruang perpustakaan tampak sepi saat itu. Keduanya berada di antara rak-rak buku ensiklopedia yang terletak paling ujung dan sepi mengingat sedikit sekali peminat bagi buku tersebut. Dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai, bersandar pada salah satu rak buku dan Jongin yang berbaring di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu pada paha Kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo membaca sebuah buku yang diambilnya dari rak sains. Sementara Jongin memainkan game pada ponselnya namun sesekali mencari perhatian Kyungsoo yang terkadang mengacukahkannya._

_Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dengan malas, tangannya menggapai tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas dan meletakkannya di kepalanya, meminta Kyungsoo agar membelai rambutnya. Kyungsoo melakukannya dalam diam._

"_Kyungsoo"_

"_hmm"_

"_tidak aku hanya ingin menyebut namamu!"_

"_berhentilah menggangguku Jongin" seru Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya pada buku di tangannya._

"_ck" Jongin berdecak kesal dan merampas buku di tangan Kyungsoo dan melemparkannya sembarang tempat. Cengiran lebar tergambar di bibirnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya kesal. _

_Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo, menatap dalam pada mata Kyungsoo yang masih menyiratkan kekesalannya_

"_a.. apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup._

"_tidak!" sahut Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo. _

"_Kyungsoo!" Jongin memanggilnya sebelum dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan menciumannya tepat di bibir. Kyungsoo terpaku dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memilih memejamkan matanya saat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tangannya dengan sempurna melingkar pada pinggang Kyungsoo. mendengarkan dentuman keras pada dada Jongin. Denyut jantung Jongin._

_Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin, memilih membalas ciuman Jongin saat pemuda itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Lenguhan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama bagi mereka, tapi ciuman ini berbeda, ciuman yang lain dari biasa yang Jongin berikan padanya Karena melibatkan lidah dan lumatan dan gigitan pada bibirnya serta lenguhan yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya. Dan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat adalah bagaimanapun itu, Jongin selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Memaksa jantungnya bekerja lebih giat dalam mempompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya._

_Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya dan menyatukan keningnya pada milik Kyungsoo. menatap tepat pada manik Kyungsoo yang perlahan terbuka yang balik menatapnya. Merasakan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang menerpa wajahnya, menggumamkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa suara dan mendapat jawaban sebuah senyum dari Kyungsoo. menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar pada pinggangnya dan berkali-kali menggumam kata 'aku mencintaimu' tepat di telinga Kyungsoo._

* * *

"_**where are you? Cant you hear my voice? My pained heart looking for you its calling to you-crazily. My heart, my tears, my memories of you drop by drop, they are falling against my chest. Though I cry, the memories wont erase. And again today,I drench my empty heart.."********_

Bagi beberapa orang, kenangan itu menyakitkan, bagaimana mengenang seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan kita. Merasakan kekosongan dan kehampaan setelah ditinggal pergi dan yang tersisa hanya kenangan-kenangan yang menyesakkan dada, baik itu kenangan termanispun jika seorang yang menorehkan kenangan itu telah tiada, semuanya tidak berguna. Baginya, kenangan akan orang yang dicintainya begitu berharga, tidak sekalipun dalam pikirannya untuk mengeyahkan kenangan-kenangan itu. Awalnya memang teramat menyakitkan dan selalu membuatnya menangisi kenangan-kenangan itu, namun sering berjalannya waktu, kenangan-kenangan itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan tidak menyesali pilihannya untuk tetap menjaga kenangan itu di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menatap jalan di hadapannya, duduk seorang diri di halte bis. Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit yang tampak mendung dan mungkin sebentar lagi menurunkan hujan. Tiba-tiba senyum terkembang di bibirnya, ingatannya kembali pada pertemuannya yang pertama pada 'orang itu' di halte ini. Sampai saat ini, keputusannya untuk berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju halte dan memberikan payungnya pada 'orang itu' sama sekali tidak disesalinya, saat itu, bibirnya hanya mengembangkan senyum bodoh dan berjalan dengan setengah berlari di tengah guyuran hujan menuju rumahnya yang memang sudah dekat.

Hujan perlahan turun membasahi jalan dan apapun di hadapannya dan berdecak kesal saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak membawa payung. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya, merasakan rintik hujan membasahi telapak tangannya, matanya tidak teralihkan menatap pada cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

* * *

"_Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Jemarinya bermain pada lengan Jongin yang memeluk lehernya. Ia duduk di antara kedua kaki Jongin dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Jongin._

"_hmm?" geram Jongin._

"_apa impianmu?" Tanyanya dan memperbaiki posisi punggungnya yang bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin._

_Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyungsoo padanya._

"_impian?" ulang Jongin dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo._

"_impianku, aku ingin menikahi Selena Gomez!" jawab Jongin dan mendapat cubitan pada lengannya._

"_aku seriuuss!" geram Kyungsoo kesal._

"_baiklah, mmmm.. aku ingin menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian!" jawab Jongin jujur._

_Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin horror "kau tidak bercandakan?" Jongin mengangguk mantap. "kau?" Jongin balik bertanya._

"_aku, ingin menjadi seorang penulis!" jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo._

"_hei, kalau mimpi? Apa mimpimu?" seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba._

_Jongin memeringkan kepalanya "mimpi?'_

"_ya, mimpi! Kalau aku.. mmmmm"_

"_bukankah impian dan mimpi itu sesuatu yang sama?" heran Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. _

_Kyungsoo cemberut "tapi menurutku, mereka sesuatu yang berbeda"_

"_baiklah, kalau begitu, apa mimpimu?" Tanya Jongin._

"_aku, mmm.. hidup bahagia denganmu, termasuk di dalamnya menikah denganmu, mengucapkan janji suci di gereja sederhana tanpa di hadiri siapapun kecuali aku dan kau serta pendeta, melahirkan dan membesarkan anak-anak kita, tinggal di pinggiran kota Seoul dan terhindar dari polusi pada sebuah rumah mungil berlantai dua dengan taman kecil di halamannya yang ditumbuhi bunga berbagai musim.." Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan hal apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulutnya._

"_mmm, aku ingin kau menjadi yang selalu ada di saat pagi aku membuka mataku, membuatkanmu sarapan, membantumu memasangkan dasi pada lehermu, melambaikan tangan padamu yang bersiap berangkat ke kantor dan tak lupa mengecup pipimu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan rumah dan menunggumu kembali pada sore harinya. Sesedarhana itu…" tambah Kyungsoo dengan memejamkan matanya._

_Jongin terdiam, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyungsoo "sesederhana itu." Gumamnya pelan. Walaupun terdengar tidak 'sesederhana itu' tapi segala hal yang tercantum di dalamnya memang sangat sederhana, mimpi yang sederhana._

"_bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan memutar tubuhnya berbalik menatap Jongin dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat. Ditatapnya mata Jongin dalam seolah mencari jawaban di sana._

"_mimpiku adalah, membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan!" sahut Jongin pelan._

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban singkat namun begitu mengena di hatinya._

"_benarkah? Kau janji?" pekik Kyungsoo kegirangan dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Jongin. Jarinya terulur di hadapan Jongin mengajukan jari kelingkingnya tepat di wajah Jongin._

"_janji!" seru Kyungsoo._

_Jongin dengan malas menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kyungsoo "janji" gumamnya dan terdiam saat Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah kecupan tepat di bibirnya._

* * *

Hujan mereda menyisahkan genangan-genangan air pada trotoar dan umpatan pada orang yang berlalu lalang karena sepatu yang mereka kenakan menjadi basah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan halte tempatnya berteduh. Berjalan dengan hati-hati menghindari genangan air pada trotoar.

Seseorang menatapnya dalam diam, menatapnya lurus tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh di hadapannya. Tatapan begitu menyiratkan rindu dan penyesalan. Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram payung berwarna biru muda.

* * *

"_**cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today cause I love you, whether its wrong or right. And though I cant be you tonight you know my heart is by your side.."*********_

Kyungsoo menggeliat di ranjangnya, matanya menyalang menyapu seluruh ruangan, ruangan yang sangat familiar baginya, kamarnya sendiri yang berada di rumah orang tuanya.

"akhir pekan" gumamnya. Adalah sebuah kewajiban baginya dan saudaranya yang lain untuk berada di rumah orang tua mereka pada akhir pekan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mengangkat rambutnya asal dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Suara berisik dari lantai satu saat menuruni tangga membuatnya tersenyum, Jonghyun oppa dan Minseok oppa yang berdebat kecil, suara kekehan Luhan unni dan Yixing unni. Geraman ayahnya yang membuat kedua oppanya berhenti berdebat dan suara tawa eommanya membuatnya tersenyum. Betapa dia merindukan suasana hangat keluarganya di akhir pekan setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tinggal berdua dengan Luhan di apartement mereka tidak lantas membuat dia dan unninya itu sering bertatap muka. Kesibukan masing-masing menjadi penghalang.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk di samping eommanya di antara ayahnya dan Jongdae. Luhan dan Yixing sibuk membuat sarapan.

"mana Minseok oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Minseok yang dicarinya muncul dari arah ruang tamu dan menghampirinya.

"seseorang mencarimu!" ujarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"siapa?"

"entahlah, dia bilang namanya Kai, Kai Kim" sahut Minseok dan kembali duduk pada tempatnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Dan berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya dan mendapat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seragam kepolisian Seoul membungkus tubuh proporsionalnya, kulit tannya bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi dan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Haaaaaaaahhhhhh, selese juga akhirnya.. jongin gaaku tewasin kok, tenang ajja.. hehehhee.. gantung yah sengaja kok ampuuuuun, jngan timpukin sayaaaa. Kalo ada waktu mungkin saya mau bikin sequel, kalo ga,yah mungkin special chapter ajja. Cerita ini gaberakhir kok, lanjutin ajja di pikiran kalian masing-masing… oh iyya, yang cetak tebal plus miring itu lyrics lagu looohh ada yang bisa tebak? Heheheh, lagi it yang saya dengerin waktu ngedit naskah iini, ini dia listnya :**

***here without you by 3 doors down**

****Closer by Hyorin Sistar (btw aku suka banget loh lagu2 Hyorin di album solonya itu)**

*****my immortal by evenescene (lagu favorit sepanjang masa aku nih)**

******with me by Sum 41 (ballad rock yang jadi favoritku juga, emang ada ballad rock?)**

*******the one I love by super junior KRY (huhuhuhu, miss abang yeye)**

********memories by Super Junior(lagu yang wajib ada di playlist hape ato ipod nih)**

*********if you're not the one by Daniel beddingfield(lagu jadul yang entah mengapa jadi terkenal lagi akhir-akhir ini)**

**Makasih banget buat yang mau baca ff abalku ini. Buat yang ngefollow, favorite.. you are the best. Dan buat yang ngereview, you are rock guys! Maaf gak bisa balas tapi saya baca kok, dan sebagai balasannya, saya bakalan ngepublish ff buatanku ya.. dan kalo saya sempat, saya bakalan bikin sequel ff ini deh! Eh udah d bahas yah tadi? Udah yah.. eh, saya bakalan nge-remake ulang semua ffku, trus publish d sini. Kayanya di sini idolxoc itu gak laku yah? Heheheee.. udah ahh.. tenkyu guys, sekali lagi, bye..**

** saranghae..**

** :*******


End file.
